I Knew You're Trouble
by miiyamii
Summary: Tapi ... KENAPA CALON AYAH UNTUK BAYIKU HARUS DIA! Kenapa harus Uchiha Sasuke! Si brengsek nomor satu yang ada dalam daftar manusia yang paling kubenci di Baltimore. Yah, itu kalau Sasuke bisa dianggap sebagai manusia. Dia bajingan yang memiliki kelainan sex! Sasuke suka meniduri semua 'benda bergerak' yang bisa dia jangkau. /AU. OOC. Lime/Lemon, bad sasuke-bad Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Terinspirasi dari Novel One For The Money.

**Disclaimer : **_Masashi Kishimoto._

**Warning : **_**au, ooc, lime, lemon. Dll.**_

_###_

**(Sakura POV)**

Ibuku itu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi yang jelas, beberapa jam yang lalu, dia hampir saja membuatku terkena serangan jantung. Permintaannya, aku benar-benar shock dengan permintaannya!

Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, ibuku tiba-tiba meminta aku membuatkan seorang cucu untuknya. What the hell?! Jangankan suami, pacar saja aku tak punya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membuat seorang anak untuk menjadi cucu ibuku?!

Oh, aku tahu aku ini anak satu-satunya. Dan bukannya aku mau jadi anak yang jahat dengan tidak menuruti permintaan ibuku, tapi ... Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membuat bayi sendiri?! Aku tidak mau mengambil sembarang benih dari bank sperma, sama seperti yang ditakutkan Emma Harisson dalam novel The Proposition, aku tidak mau mengandung benih dari iblis yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Ah, andai saja dengan bermasturbasi bisa membuat bayi, aku akan membuatkan sepuluh cucu sekaligus untuk ibuku.

Seperti sudah meramalkan kegundahan hatiku akan permintaannya, Ibu bilang dia sudah menyiapkan seseorang yang pantas untuk menjadi Ayah dari calon cucunya kelak, dan aku tidak boleh menolaknya. (Kalau aku menolak untuk memiliki bayi ataupun membuat bayi dengan laki-laki ini, aku akan dipecat secara tidak hormat sebagai anak ibu, dan namaku juga akan dicoret dari daftar ahli waris. Kejam!)

Dan ... Huhuhuhuuu, sejujurnya aku tidak masalah. Siapapun yang akan menjadi calon ayah bagi anakku kelak, aku akan menerimanya dengan baik, walau kami tidak akan terikat dengan hubungan pernikahan.

Tapi ... KENAPA CALON AYAH UNTUK BAYIKU HARUS DIA?!

Kenapa harus Uchiha Sasuke?! Si brengsek nomor satu yang ada dalam daftar manusia yang paling kubenci di Baltimore. Yah, itu kalau Sasuke bisa dianggap sebagai manusia. Dia bajingan yang memiliki kelainan sex! Sasuke suka meniduri semua 'benda bergerak' yang bisa dia jangkau. Dan ... Jangan-jangan, Sasuke juga sudah meniduri ibuku? TIDAAAAKKKK! Itu pemikiran yang menjijikan!

Aku mengenal Uchiha Sasuke sejak berusia lima tahun, dan waktu itu dia berumur sepuluh tahun. Dari dulu sampai sekarang kami berdua hidup bertetangga. Dulu, saat aku dan Sasuke masih bocah, orang tua kami tinggal bertetangga. Dan sekarang ketika kami sudah dewasa, dan bahkan sudah berstatus sebagai janda dan duda, kami masih tinggal bertetangga! Apartemenku dan apartemennya bersebelahan!

Dilihat dari sejarah hidup kami, banyak teman-teman kami yang bilang, kalau aku dan Sasuke berjodoh. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku berdoa lebih dulu.

'Ya Tuhan. Aku Haruno Sakura berdo'a padaMU. Kumohon. Kalau Uchiha Sasuke bukan jodohku, maka ambilah dia secepatnya. Namun kalau dia jodohku, maka ambilah dia sekarang juga! Amin.'

Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu karena doaku. Itu wajar. Aku mengatakan itu karena aku benar-benar membencinya, aku tidak berharap dia menjadi jodohku, dan bahkan aku tidak berharap dia hidup di dunia ini!

Kalian bertanya kenapa aku sangat membenci Uchiha sialan itu? Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu. Itu karena dia adalah teman pertamaku saat masih kanak-kanak, lelaki pertama yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta, lelaki pertama yang sudah mengambil keperawananku, dan dia juga lelaki pertama yang sudah menghancurkan hatiku!

Aku tidur dengan Sasuke saat malam prom night di SMA, namun besoknya, aku memergoki Sasuke sedang bersetubuh dengan Suigetsu Hozuki di dapur rumahnya. Huhuuhuu. Aku melihatnya sendiri, penisnya keluar-masuk di dalam anus Sui.

Bagaimana aku tidak hancur? Sasuke mencampakanku hanya untuk melakukan hubungan intim dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang hanya menjadi kutu buku di sekolah. Kalau dia melakukannya dengan perempuan, mungkin aku tidak akan terlalu sakit hati dan shock, tapi ini laki-laki pemirsaaah, laki-laki!

Sejak kejadian di dapur rumahnya itu, aku tidak pernah lagi bicara dengan Sasuke.

Di umur dua puluh tiga tahun, aku yang telah menjadi seorang model pakaian dalam, menikah dengan seorang lelaki tolol bernama Kimimaru, namun pernikahan kami tidak bertahan selama dua minggu, karena aku (lagi-lagi) memergoki lelaki yang kucintai, bercinta dengan orang lain. (Dan hatiku kembali hancur!)

Kali ini aku memergoki Kimimaru bercinta dengan si dada implan Shion, di ranjang kami. Bayangkan sodara-sodara, bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau memergoki suamimu bersetubuh di ranjang kalian dengan wanita lain? Pasti kalian akan shock dan hancurkan? Begitu juga aku. Bahkan saking shock dan hancurnya perasaanku, saat itu aku sampai memotong 'milik' Kimimaru sampai habis (Hal itu, membuatku menghabiskan hari-hariku selama sekitar empat bulan di balik jeruji besi. Beruntungnya aku punya orang tua yang kaya, jadi mereka bisa membebaskanku dengan uang jaminan).

Tolong jangan bertanya bagaima khabar Kimimaru padaku, karena sejak insiden itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Namun menurut khabar burung yang beredar, mantan suamiku itu melakukan operasi transgender, dia mengalami depresi berat, dan selalu ketakutan saat mendengar namaku disebut. Mampus!

Setelah bercerai dari Kimimaru, aku kemudian tinggal di sebuah apartemen kelas menengah. Dan di apartemen itu aku kembali bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dia tetanggaku, bekerja sebagai seorang polisi, dan yang aku dengar, dia juga baru bercerai dengan isterinya.

Si isteri yang menggugat cerai. Katanya dia tidak tahan dengan kelakuan dan penyimpangan seks sang suami, Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuh isterinya selama dua bulan pernikahan mereka, dan katanya lagi, Sasuke lebih memilih berhubungan intim dengan bebek daripada dengan isterinya.

_Krik._

Aku pikir aku akan muntah. Aku turut berduka cita untuk si bebek. Semoga anaknya nanti tidak mirip dengan Sasuke. Iya, aku tahu Sasuke tampan, memiliki mata hitam yang tajam, tubuh berotot yang bagus, dan senyuman yang menawan. Tapi ... Statusnya sebagai maniak sex aneh itu lho ... Hiii serem.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran ibuku saat dia memintaku untuk membuat anak dengan Sasuke. Dia pikir kalau Sasuke adalah calon yang potensial untuk menjadi calon ayah bagi cucunya kelak. Potensial darimananya?! Maniak sex aneh begitu? Demi celana dalam berenda Grandma Haruno yang dicuri orang iseng, aku tidak mau anakku nanti menjadi maniak sex aneh yang suka meniduri semua benda bergerak, seperti Sasuke.

Tapi aku benar-benar tak kuasa menolak permintaan ibu. Aku tidak mau dipecat jadi anak dan hak warisku dalam keluarga dicoret, terserah kalian, mau mengataiku mata duitan atau apa, tapi siapasih orang yang mau hidup susah? Jadi aku harus ... membuat anak dengan Sasuke. Huweeeeeee. Siapapun tolong aku.

###

Sekarang di sinilah aku. Karena permintaan Ibu, aku terpaksa berdiri di depan pintu Apartemen Sasuke. Ibu bilang padaku kalau Sasuke, dengan senang hati mau menjadi penyumbang benih untukku. Dengan senang hati? Cih! Tentu saja! Kucing garong sepertinya, mana mungkin menolak kalau dikasih ikan.

Aku harus bicara dengan Sasuke. Aku rasa kami perlu membuat perjanjian sebelum membuat bayi, seperti yang dilakukan Emma dan Aidan. Well, beberapa poin utama perjanjian yang akan kuajukan adalah mengenai kesehatan dan kebersihannya. Aku tidak mau tertular penyakit kelamin.

Yang kedua adalah selama dia berhubungan seks denganku, aku tidak mau ada orang lain, perempuan lain, laki-laki lain, dan bahkan bebek lain. Titik!

Dan yang ketiga, setelah anakku lahir, kalau dia masih tetap menjadi maniak sex aneh, maka dia harus menyingkir dari hidupku. Aku tidak mau anakku nanti terkena pengaruh buruk ayahnya.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang, aku kemudian mengetuk pintu apartemen Uchiha.

Dia membuka pintu apartemennya pada ketukan kelima. Namun Sasuke belum membuka rantai pintu apartemennya. Mata gelap Sasuke tampak mengantuk di balik pintu, dan rambut hitamnya terlihat berantakan.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya serak. Sepertinya aku sudah membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur.

"Pengantar pizza," jawabku asal. Sudah dua belas tahun aku tidak bicara dengannya, jadi rasanya agak canggung, kalau aku langsung to the poin, tanpa basa-basi terlebih dulu.

"Salah alamat. Aku nggak mesan pizza." Dia hendak menutup

"Alamatnya benar kok. Uchiha Sasuke kan?"

Mata hitamnya menyipit, dia menatapku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Sasuke kemudian menyeringai. " Iya alamatnya benar. Tapi aku nggak mesan pizza. Aku mesannya WTS (wanita tuna susila), yah, kebetulan yang ciri-ciri dan body-nya kayak kamu."

Aku melotot, menggertakan gigiku mendengar perkataannya.

Sasuke tertawa. "Ya ampun, Haruno Sakura, sudah dua belas tahun berlalu, tapi sikapmu masih tetap aja sinis ke aku," dia berkata dengan nada ceria, sambil membuka rantai pengunci pintunya. "Ayo masuk," kata Sasuke sembari memamerkan senyuman menawan dan membukakan pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar untukku.

Untuk sesaat aku tertegun di depan pintu. Sasuke bertelanjang dada, dan hanya mengenakan celana boxer. Dia mempunyai badan yang bagus, lengan dan perut berotot yang terpahat sempurna. Ditambah garis wajahnya yang makin tampan setelah beranjak dewasa, dan mata hitamnya yang tajam.

Ah, kalau saja dia tidak memiliki track record yang buruk dalam hidupku. Aku rasa aku pasti sudah menjilati seluruh otot tubuhnya yang lezat itu.

Hei Sakura apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa aku berubah menjadi semesum ini di hadapan dewa mesum?! Theedaaaaak!

Sasuke menyeringai. "Sayang, aku tahu aku mengagumkan, dan kamu terpesona padaku. Tapi ... Bisakah kita membicarakan apapun-yang-ingin-kau- lakukan-padaku di dalam? Aku suka privasi, saat berhadapan dengan perempuan seksi sepertimu."

Aku memutar mata. Sialan, aku ketahuan terpesona padanya.

Aku masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke. Ruangan-ruangannya tak jauh beda dengan apartemenku. Hanya terdiri dari satu ruang tamu besar, kamar mandi, kamar tidur, ruang makan, dan dapur.

Awalnya aku pikir apartemen Sasuke, sama seperti apartemen bujang laki-laki pada umumnya. Berantakan, banyak poster perempuan telanjang, dan botol alkohol yang berserakan. Tapi, semua bayanganku tentang apartemen Sasuke, berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya.

Bagian dalam apartemen Sasuke, terlihat rapi, sederhana, dan bersih. Di ruang tamunya hanya ada satu sofa panjang, dan dua sofa satu dudukan berwarna cream, sebuah meja kayu berukir indah, dan televisi layar datar besar di hadapannya.

"Silahkan duduk." Tawarnya.

Ketika aku menghenyakan bokongku di sofa panjang berwarna cream, Sasuke ikut duduk di sampingku. Aku memelototinya.

Dia mendesah. "Disini aku tuan rumahnya, jadi aku berhak duduk dimanapun yang aku mau." Ucapnya. "Jadi, ada apa kamu kemari? Apa kamu sudah menyetujui keinginan ibumu?" Sasuke melemparkan penuh arti padaku.

Aku meringis. "Yah begitulah."

Seringainya makin melebar. "Kalau begitu kapan kita mulai?"

"Tutup mulutmu Sasuke, aku datang ke sini untuk membicarakan pengaturan," potongku.

"Pengaturan?" Alis Sasuke bertaut bingung.

"Semacam perjanjian. Hitam di atas putih," jelasku mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke tampak berpikir selama beberapa menit, dan kemudian seringai mesum kembali mengembang di wajah tampannya. "Apa perjanjian yang kamu maksud itu seperti buku atau surat perjanjian Kinky?" What the hell? "Tentang apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan dalam sex?"

**#Bersambung#**

**Postingan terakhir di ffn, sebelum hiatus untuk waktu yang sangaaaaaaaattt lama. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Aku merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia. Menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai ayah untuk calon anakku adalah sebuah petaka. Okay, dari segi fisik Sasuke memang tampan. Sangat tampan dan gagah. Memiliki anak darinya bisa dikatakan sebagai usaha perbaikan keturunan yang ampuh, tapi itu cuma dari segi fisik dan penampilan. Kalau dari segi mental dan moral, aku tidak yakin kalau anakku tidak akan 'cacat'.

Lagipula, apa sih yang dipikirkan ibu sampai mengatakan bahwa mahluk di depanku ini adalah calon yang potensial? Potensial dari Hongkong?! Kelakuannya ... Ckckck ... Ya ampun.

Aku yang tadinya mau membicarakan perjanjian 'pra membuat bayi' dengannya, malah disodori berkas perjanjian kinky sex, document tentang BDSM yang harus disetujui oleh Dominan dan Submisive.

Ya Tuhan. Tolong selamatkan aku dari mahluk gila ini! Aku bukan seorang submisive. Tapi aku juga bukan seorang dominan. Anggaplah aku di tengah-tengahnya. Dan kalaupun aku harus menjadi seorang submisive, aku tidak mau punya dominan yang maniak aneh seperti Uchiha!

"Bukan perjanjian yang seperti ini yang kumaksud Sasu." Aku mengerang putus asa saat dia membacakan batas keras, dan batas lunak padaku.

Alis Sasuke bertaut. Dia menatapku binguung. "Lalu? Perjanjian seperti apa yang kamu maksud, Haruno?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Ini hanya beberapa hal tentang ketidak percayaan aku sama kamu."

Wajahnya tertekuk cemberut. "Efek dari kejadian dua belas tahun yang lalu bikin kamu nggak percaya lagi ya sama aku?" Iya! "Dan bahkan sampai sekarang?" Dia bertanya lagi, setelah melihat ekspresiku yang membenarkan perkataannya. "Ckckck. Jadi cewek yang dendaman itu nggak baik lho Sakura. Nanti cepat kriputan."

Aku memelototinya. "Sudah selesai ngomongnya? Sekarang biarin aku bicara soal pengaturan!"

Sasuke nyengir saat aku membentaknya. "Silahkan." Katanya dengan ekspresi sok kalem.

Ya ampun. Nih orang untung mukanya ganteng jadi sayang buat ditabok.

"Pertama. Aku pengen kamu ngelakuin tes kesehatan. Buat mastiin kalau aku nggak bakalan terkena penyakit kelamin semacam AIDS atau herpes waktu bikin anak sama kamu." Kalau aja Ibu nggak ngasih syarat buat 'bikin anak secara alami' mungkin aku udah maksa nih mahluk buat masturbasi biar spermanya bisa diambil.

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti bebek, lalu mengangguk-angguk dan menyeringai. "Aku bisa ngejamin kalau aku bersih. Tapi aku nggak keberatan buat ngelakuin tes kesehatan," gumamnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Trus. Selama kita masih dalam proses membuat bayi, aku nggak mau kamu berhubungan sama orang lain, cewek lain, cowok lain, ataupun bebek lain."

Sasuke melongo saat aku menyebutkan kata bebek lain. Dia menatapku sejenak, lalu tawanya meledak.

"Bebek! Ahahahahahaha bebek!" Dia bergumam sambil memegangi perutnya. Tubuhnya berguncang karena tawa yang keras.

Ya ampun. Nih orang kenapa ya? Apa aku salah bicara? Ataukah aku perlu mengadakan tes kewarasan juga? Sebelah alisku menukik ke atas, bingung melihat kelakuan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku nggak nyangka, kalau kamu sama begonya kayak mantan isteriku, si Karin." Asem! Penghinaan banget tuh. "Percaya aja kalau aku berhubungan intim sama bebek!" Nggak percaya gimana? Gosipnya udah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kota selama bertahun-tahun!

Jadi ... Intinya Sasuke nggak pernah 'eng-ing-eng' sama bebek? Lalu kenapa gosip itu bisa beredar?

Haaaah. Berurusan dengan Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini memang bikin pusing. Kalau nggak kuat iman, bisa langsung gila. Kenapa dulu aku bisa jadi orang tolol, dengan jatuh cinta pada mahluk seperti ini? Ckckck.

Langsung ke poin pengaturan yang ketiga deh.

"Yang terakhir. Kalau kamu masih belum 'sembuh' dari penyakit maniak sex aneh kamu itu. Jangan harap aku biarin kamu ketemu sama anak kita."

Sasuke menatapku serius. Dia memberiku sebuah senyuman masam. "Itu bisa diatur," gumamnya pelan.

Saat aku hendak bertanya tentang kenapa ibuku bisa memilihnya untuk menjadi calon ayah bagi anakku, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

Sasuke mendengus. "Tunggu di sini ya. Itu pasti ibuku," ucap Sasuke sembari bangun dari sofa lalu melangkah ke arah pintu.

Ibunya Sasu? Beliau bernama Uchiha Mikoto, wanita cantik, berusia awal enam puluh tahunan, memiliki mata gelap yang hangat dan rambut hitam panjang yang menawan. Dia seorang perempuan latin, yang cantik. Dan menurut ibuku, Mikoto juga selalu membanggakan anaknya Sasuke, dia mengatakan kalau Sasuke itu adalah lelaki tampan, baik, dan bertanggung jawab. Dia tidak tahu soal penyimpangan sex yang dimiliki Sasu.

Mikoto sepertinya tidak pernah dengar gosip tentang anaknya, mulai dari gosip Sasu, yang suka gonta-ganti cewek. Sasu yang tidur sama banyak cowok, sampe gosip tentang Sasu yang uhuk-uhuk sama bebek juga dia tidak tahu.

(Padahal isterinya Sasuke, mencantumkan mengenai masalah bebek lho, di berkas perceraiannya) ibu yang malang. Sangat mudah ditipu oleh anaknya sendiri.

Aku mendengar suara bincang-bincang di luar. Lalu suara Ibu Sasuke yang menasehati anaknya untuk makan yang teratur, kemudian suara Sasuke yang mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada ibunya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu ditutup, dan Sasuke kembali sambil membawa rantang makanan.

"Seperti biasa. Setiap pagi ibu selalu mengantarkan makanan untukku," jelasnya saat melihat ekspresiku yang menuntut penjelasan. "Sejak dulu beliau selalu khawatir pada kesehatan makanan yang kukonsumsi. Menurut beliau, jajan sembarangan di luar itu tidak sehat," ujar Sasuke sambil meletakan rantang di atas meja kayu di depanku.

Hmmm. Baunya harum. Pasti masakan Mexico. Liurku sampai hampir menetes.

"Bukannya kamu memang sering 'jajan' sembarangan di luar?" Aku mencibirnya.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Kalau soal 'jajan' yang itu sih lain ceritanya." Dia berkedip nakal padaku, lalu berjalan ke arah lorong. Belum sempat masuk ke dalam lorong dia berhenti, dan berbalik untuk melihatku. "Kamu nggak pergi kerja?"

"Pergi. Tapi satu jam lagi," jawabku sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding.

"Udah sarapan?" Tanyanya lagi. Perhatian sekali.

Aku menggeleng. "Setelah dari rumahmu ini, aku berencana untuk ke Cafe di depan apartemen, buat ngisi perut," jawabku jujur.

Sudut bibir Sasuke berkedut menahan senyum. "Masih nggak bisa masak ya?" Ledeknya.

Aku merengut. "Bukan urusanmu!"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Baiklah. Gimana kalau kita sarapan bareng? Biasanya ibu buatin bekal sarapan yang lumayan banyak untukku, jadi kayaknya cukup buat kita berdua," Tawarnya.

Aku mengernyit ragu. Sarapan bersama Sasuke? Dengan masakan lezat dari ibunya? Well, sesungguhnya aku tergoda. Sangat tergoda. Tapi sepertinya egoku terlalu besar. Gengsi dong, kalau aku langsung menjawab iya, waktu ditawarkan sarapan oleh laki-laki yang sudah menghancurkan hatiku dua belas tahun yang lalu. Mukaku mau ditaruh dimana?

Sasuke memutar mata, gemas karena aku yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. "Damai Girl. Lupain kejadian dua belas tahun yang lalu, tentang aku sama Sui yang waktu di dapur. Anggap aja acara sarapan bersama kita pagi ini, sebagai upaya perdamaian."

Aku masih diam.

Dia mendengus. "Masa kamu mau musuhan terus sama calon ayah dari anak kamu? Nanti gimana cara kita bikin bayinya?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab, suara perutku yang keroncongan sudah mendahului. Sial!

Sasuke menyeringai geli. "Aku anggap suara perutmu itu sebagai jawaban iya," ucapnya sembari berbalik masuk ke lorong, menuju dapur. "Ayo Girl, bantu aku mempersiapkan peralatan makan!"

Dengan malas aku bangun dari sofa, dan mengikuti Sasuke ke dapurnya.

###

Ini adalah hari yang paling menakutkan untukku.

Well, aku dan Sasuke menjadwalkan acara untuk pembuatan bayinya, malam nanti.

Aku gugup, terlebih aku sudah enam tahun tidak berhubungan intim (yang terakhir kali yaitu dengan si tolol Kimimaru). Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tadi, pagi-pagi sekali setelah tetangga mesumku, Sasuke, pergi menjalankan tugasnya sebagai polisi, aku menyelinap, pergi ke salon untuk melakukan Spa dan waxing pada area ketiak dan kewanitaanku.

Walaupun aku membenci Sasuke, dan terpaksa menerima permintaan ibuku untuk membuat anak dengannya, tapi aku tidak mau terlihat 'minus' di depannya.

Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke memiliki banyak pengalaman soal sex, karena dia sudah meniduri hampir semua wanita (dan juga pria) seksi di Balltimore, membuatku minder. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku tidak bisa memuaskannya? Atau bentuk tubuhku tidak seseksi wanita-wanita yang pernah dia tiduri?

Itu membuatku cemas.

Aku kembali mengamati pantulan bayanganku di depan cermin rias di kamarku. Aku dalam balutan bra dan thong berwarna merah berlian, dengan rambut merah mudaku, yang kubiarkan tergerai hingga punggung. Tampak seksi-menurut penglihatan narsisku. Tapi aku tidak tahu dengan pendapat Sasuke.

Haaahhh. Kenapa juga aku harus peduli pendapatnya? Sasuke laki-laki brengsek, seorang biseksual, maniak sex aneh yang suka bersetubuh dengan semua benda bergerak. Aku pikir dia tidak akan mempedulikan penampilan, asalkan dia bisa memasukan kejantanannya ke lubang manapun.

Aku mendesah putus asa, saat menyadari pengorbananku pergi ke salon mahal, dengan mempertaruhkan sebagian uang simpananku sia-sia. Aku perhitungan? Hei jangan salah. Aku memang seorang model pakaian dalam, tapi aku bukan model pakaian dalam dari Victoria's Screet, yang memiliki bayaran mahal. Aku bekerja sebagai model pada sebuah perusahaan kecil pembuat pakaian dalam di Balltimore, jadi bayarannya murah.

Dengan malas kuambil kemeja merah ketat lengan pendek, dan juga celana pendek biru berbahan jins dari lemari. Setelah selesai memakainya, aku beranjak ke ruang tamu untuk menonton televisi. Jam baru menunjukan pukul setengah satu siang, Sasuke bilang dia akan pulang kerja pukul tiga. Jadi aku masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk bersantai.

Sebuah acara telenovela membosankan di tivi berhasil menarik perhatianku, aku tidak tahu seperti apa ceritanya, tapi yang jelas bintang utama prianya cukup tampan dan enak dipandang, sehingga aku bertahan pada chanel tersebut.

Dan saat acara romansa memuakan berlangsung di televisi, mataku terasa berat, aku mengantuk, lalu tertidur.

###

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tertidur. Aku merasa seperti sebuah mimpi saat mendengar suara samar seseorang berucap kata-kata pujian manis di telingaku. Lalu aku merasakan sepasang bibir lembab nan hangat menyusuri dahiku dengan ciuman ringan, kemudian hidungku lalu menuju ke bibirku.

Bibir asing itu melumat bibirku lembut, dan lidahnya dengan manis menyusuri garis tengah bibirku. Seakan memohon untuk diijinkan masuk ke dalam mulutku.

Aku mengerang, membuka bibirku, mengijinkan lidah asing itu masuk ke dalam mulutku, menginfasinya, dan mengajak lidahku menari.

Saat aku merasakan sebuah tangan meraba-raba pinggulku, lalu turun meremas bongkahan pantatku, aku tersentak sadar. Tadi aku sedang tertidur di sofa, dan sekarang aku sedang digerayangi oleh orang yang tidak kukenal? Otakku berputar memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Okay, pasti ada maling atau maniak mesum yang masuk ke apartemenku, dan menggerayangiku yang sedang asik tidur!

Mata hijauku membuka lebar! Dan dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorong lelaki yang sedang menciumku itu menjauh, menendang tepat di selangkangannya, sehingga dia terjatuh dari sofa dan mengaduh.

"Apa-apaa ..." Aku melongo saat mengetahui bahwa maling-maniak-mesum yang menggerayangiku waktu tidur tadi ternyata Sasuke Uchiha. "Uchiha?" Dia mengaduh, dengan kedua tangannya dia memegangi bolanya yang tadi sempat kutendang.

"Kamu kenapa sih?!" Protesnya memelototiku. Dia memakai celana jins biru usang, dipadu dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang, yang lengan bajunya digulung sampai siku. Dilihat dari rambutnya yang basah dan wajahnya yang tampak segar, sepertinya Sasuke baru selesai mandi. "Seenaknya aja nendang selangkangan orang! Kalau bolaku sampai pecah, gimana cara kamu nurutin permintaan ibu kamu coba?" Gerutunya sembari bangun dari lantai. Dia menatapku sebal.

"Justru kamu yang apa-apaan!" Balasku sengit sambil mengubah posisi berbaringku menjadi duduk di sofa. "Udah masuk ke apartemenku kayak maling, terus pake acara ngegerayangin orang yang lagi tidur segala. Gimana aku nggak bereaksi kayak gitu?" Aku membela diri.

Sasuke ikut duduk di sampingku. Dia masih meringis memegangi selangkangannya. Ouch. Sepertinya sakit sekali. Aku jadi kasihan. Semoga saja masih bisa berfungsi waktu acara membuat bayi nanti.

Melihat Sasuke yang tampak kesakitan, aku merasa bersalah.

"Sakit ya?" Aku meringis menatapnya.

"Tentu saja sakit. Bodoh!" Jawabnya sengit sambil memelototiku.

"Sorry," ucapku penuh penyesalan. "Oh ya kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini? Dan gimana kamu bisa masuk? Bukannya kita udah sepakat kalau acara bikin anaknya malam hari?"

Sasuke memutar mata mendengar pertanyaanku. "Aku bosan di apartemen, jadi aku maen ke sini. Kebetulan pintu apartemenmu nggak dikunci. Dan aku nemuin kamu lagi asik tidur dengan pose kayak Bryana Banks waktu masih hidup. Jadi deh aku nafsu."

Aku mengernyit mendengar kejujurannya. Dasar!

###

Untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara kami berdua. Sasuke mengajakku keluar jalan-jalan. Semacam kencan. Agar nanti malam kami tidak kikuk saat melakukan hubungan suami isteri.

"Kita kemana?" Tanyaku yang sudah duduk manis di sadel belakang motor Harley milik Sasuke, kami sekarang sedang melaju di jalanan besar kota. Sasuke melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan yang bisa kuterima.

"Kamu maunya kemana?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

Aku memutar mata. "Kamu yang ngajak, kenapa malah kamu yang nanya ke aku?" Ketusku sambil memeluk erat pinggangnya yang terbungkus jaket kulit. Sebelum keluar untuk jalan-jalan, kami telah lebih dulu mengganti pakaian, dia hanya tinggal memakai jaket kulitnya yang berwarna hitam dan helm. Sementara aku mengganti celana pendekku dengan celana jins hitam panjang ketat, dan aku juga memakai jaket kulit berwarna mahoni, rambut merah mudaku kukuncir sembarangan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke bioskop buat nonton?" Tawarnya, "Kita bisa bercumbu dulu di sana sebelum pulang dan bikin bayi."

Aku mendengus. "Kita bukan remaja lagi Sasuke." Kalau dua belas tahun lalu kamu nawarin itu sih, aku bakalan dengan senang hati ngejawab iya!

"Bar?"

"Aku nggak minum, dan aku benci hiruk-pikuk keramaian orang-orang yang menari di lantai dansa!" Tolakku.

Meskipun aku tidak melihatnya, tapi aku tahu kalau Uchiha sedang berpikir. "Lalu kita harus kemana?" Tanyanya bingung.

Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan sesuatu. Dan tak lama kemudian sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di kepalaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi belanja?"

"Hah? Belanja?"

"Bahan makanan di kulkasku habis. Jadi aku pikir, aku butuh belanja," aku beralasan.

"Bahan makanan? Setahuku kamu lebih suka makanan instan."

"Hah?" Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Setahuku dari dulu kamu nggak bisa masak, jadi aku pikir kamu bakalan makan makanan instan."

"Begitulah. Aku memang mau belanja makanan instan atau kalengan," jawabku seadanya.

"Oke. Ayo kita belanja!" Sasuke melajukan motornya menuju supermarket terdekat.

**#Bersambung#**

**Chapter ini diapdet sebagai permintaan maaf saya atas terhapusnya cerita stranger. Maaf.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke menemaniku berbelanja. Aku tidak tahu ternyata dia sangat cekatan dan banyak membantu. Dia juga memaksaku untuk berbelanja bahan makanan mentah, seperti sayur-sayuran, ikan segar, buah-buahan, dan daging. Sepanjang acara berbelanja dia terus menguliahiku tentang bagaimana cara memilih makanan sehat. Dan menurutnya makanan kalengan dan juga makanan instan itu sangat tidak sehat.

Sasuke juga tidak setuju dengan pola makan dan cara diet yang kulakukan untuk menjaga bentuk tubuh.

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan! Pokoknya kamu harus membeli semua ini! Untuk urusan masak-memasak aku bisa membantumu," omelnya sambil memilah daging sapi segar yang harus kubeli. Setelah mendapat daging sapi yang dia inginkan, dia lalu memasukannya ke dalam kereta dorong.

Sementara aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang, sambil gigit jari.

Ya ampun, ngomel terus-masukin lagi tuh barang ke kereta dorong belanjaan! Uchiha bodoh! Uang yang kubawa tidak cukup untuk membayar semua itu! Aku menggerutu dalam hati, sambil terus mengigit kuku jariku, aku gemas ingin menjambak rambutnya, agar dia mau berhenti memasukan barang yang dia lihat ke kereta dorong belanjaan.

Aku yang tadinya cuma berniat membeli beberapa dendeng sapi, sereal, dan buah-buahan, hanya bisa melirik cemas pada dompet yang kubawa. Isinya tidak lebih dari dua puluh lima dollar. Sebagian uangku yang lain, aku simpan di dalam lemari baju, di bawah tumpukan pakaian.

Haaaahhh. Bagaimana ini?

Merasakan kegelisahanku Sasuke berhenti, dia menatapku bingung.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanyanya heran.

"Aku ..." Aku tergagap. Haruskah aku memberitahunya kalau uangku tidak cukup? Huhuhu memalukan!

"Ck. Bumi kepada Sakura." Sasuke melambaikan telapak tangan besarnya di depan wajahku. "Kamu nggak lagi mabuk kan?" Sebelah alis sempurnanya terangkat tinggi melihat kelakuanku.

"Ennn." Aku menggaruk tengkukku tak nyaman. "Sebenarnya ..."

"Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya ..." Rasanya malu, dan sulit untuk menjelaskan padanya. "Aku ... Argh!" Dengan gusar akhirnya kuperlihatkan isi dompetku pada Sasuke.

"Hmm?" Dahi Sasuke berkerut. Dia makin terlihat bingung. Bergantian dia menatap wajahku dan isi dompetku yang cuma dua puluh lima dollar.

"Sisa uangku cuma segini. Dan nggak mungkin cukup buat bayar sekeranjang penuh bahan makanan kualitas terbaik yang kamu kumpulin di kereta dorong itu!" Jelasku. Aku merasa wajahku memanas. Aku maluuuuuu! Seorang Haruno Sakura, mengaku bahwa tidak punya uang pada lelaki yang pernah mematahkan hatinya? Apa kata dunia?!

Sasuke masih diam. Bibirnya mengerucut. Dia menatapku seolah aku sedang berbicara dalam bahasa alien planet Mars.

"Balikin barang-barang itu ke tempatnya Sasuke! Aku datang ke sini cuma mau beli dendeng sapi, sereal, sama buah-buahan. Bukannya beli itu semua!" Protesku sambil menunjuk kereta dorong belanjaan yang ada di depan Sasuke.

Dia mendesah. Tak berkata apapun dia berbalik membelakangiku, dan tetap mendorong kereta barang belanjaan itu menuju ... KE MEJA KASIR?!

Ya ampun! Uchiha sialan! Sebenarnya apa yang kamu pikirkan? Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau uangku tidak cukup, tapi kenapa dia tetap membawa barang belanjaan itu ke sana?! Apa dia mau mempermalukanku?!

Aku menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghentakan kaki kesal. Berjalan menuju Sasuke yang sedang menyerahkan barang-barang belanjaanku pada seorang pemuda pirang yang duduk di belakang meja kasir. Pemuda yang kuperkirakan masih berusia dibawah sembilan belas tahun itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan ... Memuja? Oh God. Jangan bilang kalau dia gay.

"Apa-apaan kamu?" Aku menarik lengan Sasuke kesal. Demi Tuhan, aku menyesal telah mengajaknya berbelanja.

"Aku? Membayar belanjaanmu," jawabnya kalem.

Aku menganga. Dalam hati aku merasa sedikit lega dan tersinggung. Aku lega karena isi dompetku yang memang minim, masih utuh. Dan yang membuatku tersinggung, adalah aku merasa seperti ... Err ... Pelacur. Ini seperti timbal-balik. Aku bersedia tidur dan membuat anak dengan Sasuke, dan dia membayarkan barang belanjaanku. Sial! Aku benar-benar menjadi malu dan tersinggung.

"Kembalikan semua barang-barang itu. Aku tidak butuh dibayarkan olehmu!" Aku mendebatnya. Aku pikir aku akan menangis.

"Nggak. Aku nggak akan ngembaliin barang-barang ini. Kamu butuh makanan sehat. Makanan instan dan makanan kalengan itu nggak baik buat kesehatanmu," balasnya tak acuh sembari melirik si kasir cowok muda yang melongo, melihat adegan opera sabun kami. "Aku nggak mau ada penolakan," tegas Sasuke.

"Kalau kamu mau bilang, kamu nggak butuh semua bahan-bahan makanan ini, karena kamu nggak bisa masak. Biar aku yang bantuin kamu, ngajarin kamu masak," tambahnya.

Yeah, Sasuke memang jago masak. TAPI BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA!

"Aku nggak mau dibayarin Sasuke." Aku mengerang putus asa saat Sasuke mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya untuk membayarkan barang belanjaanku. Dan ketika dia membayarkan semuanya, aku mulai menangis.

Sasuke memutar matanya, dia menyeretku keluar dari antrian orang-orang yang hendak membayar belanjaan mereka di depan meja kasir. Orang-orang itu menatapku dan Sasuke dengan ekspresi tertarik. Mereka tidak tahu permasalahannya, tapi aku tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. Mereka pasti mengira kalau aku dan Sasuke adalah pasangan suami-isteri yang sedang mengalami masalah rumah tangga. (Tidak bermaksud kepedean, tapi dilihat dari segi umur, Sasuke dan aku sudah tidak disebut anak muda atau remaja lagi. Jadi kami akan terlihat seperti suami-isteri.)

Sasuke menyeretku keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan, kami berhenti di tempat parkir.

"Sebenarnya kamu ini kenapa sih?" Tanyanya frustrasi ketika melihat aku masih menangis. "Tadi kamu ngajak aku belanja. Sekarang kamu malah nangis gara-gara aku bayarin? Demi Tuhan, Haruno Sakura. Aku benar-benar nggak ngerti sama jalan pikiran kamu!" Omel Sasuke. Kedua tangannya masing-masing memegang sebuah plastik besar, berwarna hitam, dan berisi bahan makanan belanjaanku.

"Aku ... Aku ..." Aku sesegukan. "Aku merasa seperti perempuan murahan."

"Hah?" Sasuke melongo mendengar jawabanku.

Sambil terus terisak aku menjelaskan apa yang ada di pikiranku pada Sasuke.

"Aku merasa seperti seorang WTS, aku mau tidur dan punya anak denganmu, dan kamu membayarkan barang belanjaanku. Aku ... Aku merasa seakan aku ...Hwaaaaa!"

Sasuke mengerang putus asa mendengar suara tangisanku yang makin keras.

"Sssshhh. Sudah! Sudah!"Sasuke tampak bingung dan panik, tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menenangkanku. "Kamu bukan perempuan murahan Sakura. Kita akan berhubungan intim itu karena harus membuat bayi atas permintaan ibumu," dia menjelaskan padaku dengan nada yang hati-hati. "Dan aku nggak ngebayar kamu untuk sex. Jadi tenang. Okay?"

Perkataan Sasuke tadi sedikit menenangkanku, hingga tangisku menjadi pelan.

"Udah tenangkan? Jadi sekarang ayo kita pulang. Masak makan malam setelah itu bikin anak!" Kata Sasuke dengan nada ceria.

###

Aku rasa aku terkena serangan jantung. Bunyi jantungku, apa kalian tidak mendengarnya? Lebih keras daripada bunyi pukulan palu pada papan yang sedang dipaku. Ya ampun, aku benar-benar gugup. Ritual membuat bayi akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

Setelah selesai makan malam, aku dan Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemenku sambil menonton televisi.

"Ehem!" Sasuke berdehem sambil memberiku lirikan nakal.

Aku meringis. "Tenggorokanmu gatal ya? Mau aku ambilkan minum?" Tanyaku pura-pura bodoh.

Sasuke merengut. "Nggak!"

Aku gugup. Haaaaah. Aku benar-benar gugup. CATAT! AKU SANGAT GUGUP! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana cara memulainya dan ... ARGH! Kenapa aku jadi bodoh begini sih? Seperti aku tak pernah melakukannya saja. Bukankah aku sudah pernah tidur dengan Sasuke? Tapi ... itu dua belas tahun yang lalu! Dan sekarang aku bingung harus melakukan apa!

Ya ampun Haruno Sakura bodoh! Kenapa kau malah berlagak seperti masih perawan begini? Umurmu sudah dua puluh sembilan tahun! Berlagaklah seperti wanita dewasa yang matang dan agresif!

Tarik nafas.

Keluarkan.

Tarik nafas.

Keluarkan lagi.

Tarik nafas.

Okay. Aku siap.

Aku menoleh dengan percaya diri ke arah Sasuke, yang cemberut menatap acara siaran televisi malam. "Sasu?" Panggilku manis sembari menepuk pundak kanannya dan melemparkan senyuman yang paling manis-yang bisa kulakukan- ke arahnya.

###

_Note : Ini bukan fic tentang BDSM, pembahasan mengenai dominan dan submisive itu hanya muncul sekilas di part kemarin saja, dan itupun nggak dibahas secara rinci._


	4. Chapter 4

"Kamu ..." Aku menuding Sasuke marah. Dia bilang mau bantu aku bikin bayi, tapi nyatanya dia malah nyakitin aku.

"Tenang Honey." Ucapnya was-was sambil perlahan berjalan mundur, menjauhiku yang siap menerkamnya kapanpun. Gairah seks-ku yang tadi menggebu-gebu setelah dia cium di ruang keluarga, di depan televisi, mendadak berganti menjadi amarah yang siap menghukum dan menyiksanya.

"Aku tadi nggak bermaksud nyakitin kamu. Aku ngegigit kamu ... " Sasuke ngegigit aku keras di bagian leher sampai berdarah, "... Buat nunjukin rasa ennn kasih sayang aku ke kamu."

Kasih sayang, kasih sayang, memangnya kamu pikir kamu siapa? Edward Cullen? Pakai acara nunjukin kasih sayang make gigi taring segala!

"Buat ngirimin getaran rangsangan seksual ke kamu."

Rangsangan seksual kepalamu?! Iya kalau nggak berdarah, ini luka di leherku udah kayak luka tembak. Kalau aja tadi aku nggak ngedorong dan nendang dia sampai jatuh dari kasur, mungkin aja syaraf di leherku bakal putus. Ada erangan gemas yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke waktu dia ngegigit aku. Padahal aku udah teriak-teriak nyuruh berhenti, tapi dia masih aja ngegigit. APA DIA NGGAK TAHU KALAU INI SAKIT?!

Sekarang aku dan Sasuke sedang berdiri dalam keadaan setengah telanjang di dalam kamarku. Sasuke bertelanjang dada, dan hanya mengenakan celana jins berwarna biru usangnya. Dan aku hanya memakai celana jins dan bra berwarna merah berlian.

"Apa kamu nggak percaya kalau gigitan juga biasanya digunakan dalam berhubungan seksual?" Tanyanya, tampak merasa terhina melihat ekspresiku.

Iya kalau gigitannya pelan dan penuh cinta. Bukan gigitan setan yang penuh nafsu kayak kamu!

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah menjadi kesal dan gusar. Hei, seharusnya aku yang marah! Kamu udah bikin leher aku berdarah!

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku paham. Sepertinya usiamu aja yang bertambah tua, tapi kamu masih sangat polos untuk urusan yang seperti ini," katanya serius.

Ck. Aku benar-benar merasa terhina.

"Okay Sakura, sekarang jawab yang jujur. Sebenarnya setelah sama aku dan mantan suamimu yang pantat kuda itu, sudah berapa kali kamu berhubungan seks?"

Yang benar aja?! Harus ya dia nanyain masalah itu?!

"Jawab yang jujur Sakura. Apa cuma kami berdua laki-laki dalam hidupmu?" Tanyanya sambil nyengir. "Wah ... Aku ... Whuuuaaaa Sakura ..." Mata hitam Sasuke melebar saat aku meraih botol lotion untuk dilemparkan ke arahnya.

"Keluar dari kamarku! Lalu pulang ke apartemenmu!"

"Lalu bikin anaknya?" Sasuke tampak tak rela saat aku tiba-tiba mengakhiri acara ritual membuat anak secara sepihak.

"Udah nggak nafsu!" Jawabku marah sembari melempar botol lotion ukuran besar itu ke arah Sasuke, dia berhasil menghindar. Botol itu membentur tembok di belakang Sasuke, lalu jatuh ke lantai. "Pulang sekarang juga Uchiha!" Aku menyambar apapun yang ada di atas lemari riasku itu untuk dilemparkan pada Sasuke, namun dia selalu berhasil menghindar. Sebagai polisi aku rasa dia memang harus mahir dalam menghindari lemparan berbagai macam benda, karena kalau tidak kepalanya pasti sudah tak utuh lagi karena terkena lemparan batu dari para demonstran (kalau dia ditugaskan untuk mengamankan aksi demonstrasi).

"Tapi Sakura ... Ini udah bangun," ucapnya putus asa sambil melirik ke arah selangkangannya. Ereksinya sudah bangkit dan menyesakan celana jins yang dia pakai.

"Masa bodo!" Ketusku. "Pulang!"

"Sakuraaaa." Sasuke merajuk manja padaku. Cih, memangnya dia pikir aku siapa? Ibunya?!

"Cepat pulang Sasu!" Teriakku tak sabar.

"Ck. Tapi aku butuh kamu buat nidurin ereksiku Sakura," ucapnya hoppeless.

"Pergi aja ke pasar! Beli bebek buat nidurin ereksi kamu."

"Ck. Bebek lagi-bebek lagi." Sasuke cemberut.

"PULANG!" Aku berteriak sambil menyambar radio tua yang ada di atas meja rias, dan siap kulemparkan pada Sasuke.

Mata hitamnya melebar ngeri melihat barang yang kali ini menjadi senjataku. "Iya aku pulang. Aku pulang," dengan segera Sasuke menyambar kemeja putihnya yang ada di lantai di samping tempat tidur, kemudian kabur keluar dari kamarku.

"Haaaaaah." Sial! Uchiha bodoh! Dia adalah mahluk yang bisa menghidup dan mematikan gairah dalam sekejap. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku untuk berbaring di kasur.

Pintu kamarku tiba-tiba terbuka, dan kepala Sasuke muncul.

"Jadi ... Bikin anaknya hari ini ditunda. Terus kapan lagi dimulainya?" Tanyanya polos.

"SASUKEEEE!"

"Oke. Oke. Aku pulang." Dan kepala hitam menyebalkan itu kembali hilang seiring pintu kamarku yang tertutup.

###

Jum'at pagi. Sudah dua hari aku tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke sejak insiden gigitan setannya di dalam kamarku. Dan aku jadi pusing tentang bagaimana cara memulai ritual itu kembali. Argh, kalau saja aku bisa mengganti kandidat calon ayah untuk calon anakku, aku tidak perlu stres begini.

Aku pikir Sasuke marah padaku karena tindakanku yang terlampau kasar tempo hari. Tapi ... Itu setimpal! Siapa suruh dia menggigit leherku dengan ganas, sampai diplester seperti ini.

"Aku nggak tahu kamu punya masalah apa Sakura, sampai tampangmu cemberut begitu." Akasuna Sasori, fotografer perusahaan menegurku, saat ini aku sedang berpose di depan kamera, menggunakan bikini kancut jelek berwarna ungu berbahan nilon. "Senyum sedikit, biar pelanggan kita nggak ketakutan ngeliat ekspresimu yang kayak mau makan orang itu."

Aku mendesah, dan coba berpose sambil tersenyum seikhlasnya.

Sasori mendengus geli melihat ekspresiku, namun dia tetap membidikan lensa kameranya. Setelah beberapa bidikan akhirnya berhenti untuk beristirahat. Kemudian Sasori melanjutkan dengan memotret beberapa model pakaian dalam lain dari perusahaan kecil kami, seperti Konan, Rei Temari, dan Yamanaka Ino.

"Lehermu kenapa Haruno?" Konan yang sudah selesai difoto, menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil memainkan gadget. Dia berasal dari Mexico. Berusia sekitar tiga puluh dua tahunan, memiliki mata hazel yang cantik, dan rambut bergelombang yang dicat ungu.

"Eum?" Aku melirik ke arah leherku yang tertutup plester. "Digigit drakula," jawabku singkat sambil kembali melanjutkan acara bermain gameku di hape.

Konan tertawa. Dia menarik kursi untuk duduk di depanku, mata hazelnya tampak fokus mengamati Sasori yang sedang membidik Temari dan Ino dengan kameranya.

Aku beritahu sebuah rahasia ya. Konan sudah lama naksir Sasori, sejak dia pertama kali melamar sebagai model pakaian dalam di perusahaan sialan-yang pelit menggaji karyawannya ini. Tapi sayangnya Sasori lebih tertarik pada Ino, si gadis Inggris berambut pirang yang selalu terlihat enerjik itu. Jadilah Konan cuma bisa memendam perasaannya. Hn. Cinta mereka rumit dan seperti cerita dalam sinetron picisan di televisi.

"Kalau kamu suka kenapa nggak kasih tahu aja?" Tegurku, mulai jengah dengan kelakuan Konan yang masih tak berkedip memandangi Sasori.

Konan tersentak. Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi malu. Lalu tersenyum sedih. "Ini nggak semudah kelihatannya. Coba bayangin deh Sak, gimana perasaan kamu saat cowok yang kamu taksir, malah naksir sama teman kerja kamu sendiri?"

Aku mendengus. Aku memang belum pernah ngerasain itu, tapi aku udah pernah ngerasain yang lebih parah dari kamu Nan, percaya deh.

"Rasanya sakit Sak."

Jauh lebih sakit dari kata sakit. Itu adalah deskripsi yang bisa aku katakan sebagai gambaran perasaanku waktu mergokin Sasuke yang lagi uhuk-uhuk sama seorang cowok di dapur rumahnya dulu. (Si tolol Kimimaru, sama si Jalang Shion nggak masuk hitungan). Dan ... Berhenti manggil aku Sak, Sak, Sak. Memangnya aku samsak tinju?!

"Sasori udah nolak aku. Aku udah coba kencan sama cowok lain buat ngelupain Sasori. Tapi ... Nggak bisa," keluh Konan.

Haaaah. Terserah sajalah. Kalian kan yang menjalani kisah cintanya.

"Oh ya Sakura?" Konan tiba-tiba terlihat serius, dia seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Hm?"

"Kayaknya kasus mengenai kematian Matsuri, di gym di depan studio mulai dibuka lagi deh." Aku mendongak menatap Konan bingung.

Matsuri, adalah salah satu rekan kami, dia meninggal tiga bulan lalu, di dalam gym di depan studio tempat kami melakukan pemotretan. Waktu itu polisi memutuskan kalau kematian Matsuri adalah murni bunuh diri, menggunakan racun sianida. Dan kasusnya ditutup.

"Kenapa kamu bisa bilang gitu?" Tanyaku heran.

"Tadi aku ngeliat ada polisi nyamar, dan ngawasin gym itu terus," jawab Konan. "Aku mikirnya sih Matsu diracun. Dan orang yang ngebunuh Matsu merupakan salah satu dari pengurus-pelatih gym di depan," jelasnya dengan ekspresi serius. Ck. Sepertinya dia memiliki obsesi tertentu mengenai cerita-cerita detektif. Aku berani bertaruh, kalau di rumahnya Konan memiliki semua novel serial Sherlock Holmes, atau novel-novel mistery karangan Agatha Christie.

"Darimana kamu tahu kalau ada polisi yang lagi nyamar? Bukannya kalau sedang nyamar polisinya nggak bakal ketahuan?" Tanyaku bingung.

Konan mendengus. "Lain ceritanya kalau polisinya Sasuke Uchiha."

Haaaah. Ternyata polisi yang lagi nyamar itu dia.

"Tadi aku lihat dia sama temannya lagi duduk makan Tachos, di dalam mobil Jeep hijau. Sambil mereka terus ngeliat ke arah gym," jelas Konan. "Sasuke kan mudah banget dikenali. Ketimbang polisi, dia lebih cocok jadi selebriti."

"Mungkin mereka mau ikutan nge-gym juga," ucapku asal untuk mengakhiri pembahasan.

Konan mendesah. "Haaah kamu nggak seru," keluhnya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

Mungkin benar Sasuke sedang menyamar untuk kasusnya Matsuri, tapi aku rasa para Polisi itu salah memilih orang untuk menyamar. Sasuke jelas sangat terkenal di Balltimore, reputasi tentang penyimpangan sex-nya telah diketahui oleh semua penduduk kota ini (kecuali Ibunya tercinta), jadi aku ragu kalau pembunuh Matsuri tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang diawasi.

###

Benar kata Konan. Setelah pemotretan selesai, dan aku keluar dari studio, aku melihat Sasuke dan rekan polisinya yang berasal dari ras Afro-Amerika, sedang duduk di dalam sebuah mobil Jeep besar berwarna hijau. Mereka tampak mengawasi gym yang berada di seberang jalang, di depan studio foto kami.

Menyadari ada yang sedang memperhatikannya, Sasuke menoleh dan melihatku. Dia memberiku isyarat untuk menunggunya-karena dia bermaksud menghampiriku.

Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan?

Setelah berbicara dengan rekannya, Sasuke kemudian turun dari mobil dan kemudian berlari kecil menghampiriku.

"Hai," sapa Sasuke. Mata hitamnya menatap lapar pada tubuhku yang berpakaian minim. Aku mengenakan hotpants berwarna cream, dipadu tanktop putih ketat, dan sweater tipis berwarna merah muda. Serta sepatu flat berwarna biru.

"Hai. Lagi ngapain disini?" Tanyaku dengan nada malas. Berpura-pura tak tahu tentang penyamarannya dan perkiraan kasus Matsuri yang dibuka kembali.

"Ada kasus yang harus diselidiki," gumamnya sambil menatap serius ke arah gym.

"Oh." Aku pura-pura tidak tertarik.

Sasuke kembali menoleh ke arahku. "Aku minta maaf soal yang waktu itu. Aku nggak bermaksud buat kasar sama kamu, aku terbawa suasana." Dia tampak bingung memilih kata-kata.

"Aku mengerti."

"Trus apa aku masih punya kesempatan kedua buat jadi bapak dari calon anak kamu?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

Haah. Kayak aku punya pilihan lain aja.

"Tentu." Jawabanku membuat wajah tampan Sasuke terpilin oleh sebuah seringai lebar yang penuh semangat.

"Jadi ... Apa nanti malam bisa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Iya." Asalkan kamu nggak nyiapin taring drakula buat ngegigit aku lagi.

"Yeah!" Sasuke berjingkat senang, dan gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukannya mengejutkanku. Dia meletakan kedua telapak tangan lebarnya di pinggulku, menarikku mendekat, kemudian menciumku ganas.

Bibir lembabnya melumat lapar bibirku, sementara lidah hangatnya menyapu sudut-sudut mulutku, meminta ijin padaku untuk mengakses isi mulutku dan memperdalam ciuman kami.

Aku yang awalnya ingin berontak, jadi menikmati ciuman Sasuke. Aku bahkan membalas ciumannya.

Sasuke Uchiha sangat ahli dalam menggunakan mulutnya, dia bahkan membuatku lupa bahwa aku dan dia sedang berdiri dipinggir jalan yang ramai saat sedang berciuman.

APA? KAMI SEDANG BERDIRI DI PINGGIR JALANAN RAMAI SAAT SEDANG BERCIUMAN?!

Mataku melebar ngeri. Aku mencoba melepaskan ciumanku dengan Sasuke, namun hal itu menjadi sulit saat dia memagang tengkukku untuk menahan ciuman kami.

Orang-orang yang melewati kami di pinggir jalan tampak tersenyum-senyum, sambil bersiul menggoda, melihat Sasuke yang sedang menciumku ganas. Sebagian diantaranya yang ibu-ibu tua tampak menggerutu tak jelas mengenai masalah moral.

Suara terkesiap beberapa orang dari arah pintu studio membuatku melirik, Sasori, Ino, Temari, dan Konan, terlihat melongo, menyaksikan Sasuke yang sedang menciumku seperti seekor binatang buas.

Huhuhuuu ini memalukan.

Aku hampir kehabisan nafas. Ampun Sasu, lepasin ciumannya! Kamu mau ngebunuh aku ya?! Karena kebutuhan oksigen Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya dari bibirku.

Kami berdua terengah. Ya ampun kakiku seperti jelly. Aku pikir aku akan pingsan.

"Nanti malam. Tunggu aku nanti malam." Aku buru-buru memundurkan kepalaku saat melihat Sasuke memajukan wajahnya.

Aku tidak berpikir kalau dia akan menciumku seganas itu di depan umum.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum. "Pulanglah," gumamnya sembari berbalik, melangkah menuju ke arah mobil Jeep tempat rekannya menunggu dia.

Aku membukuk, meletakan kedua tangan di lututku. Dicium Uchiha, sama saja dengan melakukan lari marathon ribuan kilo meter.

"Oh ya Haruno!"

Hwa! Aku terkejut, dan hampir saja terjengkang saat melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul lagi di depanku.

Nih orang maunya apa sih?

"Aku punya satu permintaan buat kamu," katanya serius.

"Hm?" Permintaan apa lagi?!

"Apapun yang terjadi tolong jangan masuk ke gym itu ya," pintanya sambil menggedikan bahu ke arah gym di seberang jalan.

Sebelah alisku terangkat tinggi. "Ya," jawabku malas. Aku paham, sebuah tempat yang sedang diawasi oleh polisi pastinya adalah tempat yang berbahaya, dan aku tidak mau bermain-main dengan nyawaku.

###

Aku bingung sama mahluk yang satu ini. Bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke dalam apartemenku padahal apartemen sudah dikunci.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam. Aku yang sedang tidur di sofa putih di ruang tamu, dengan saluran televisi yang masih menyala, tiba-tiba terjaga oleh sebuah lumatan manis pada bibirku. Dan aku merasakan berat badan seseorang menimpa tubuhku.

"Uchiha?" Gumamku parau sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, untuk menyesuaikan pandanganku dengan intensitas cahaya dalam ruangan itu.

Sasuke yang menindihku tersenyum manis. Rambut hitamnya yang berantakan tampak sempurna membingkai wajahnya yang tampan. "Hai," sapanya masih enggan menyingkir dari atas tubuhku.

Nih orang nggak nyadar ya, sama badannya yang berat dan kekar kayak kingkong!

Hoaaammm. Aku benar-benar mengantuk.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit sisa kesadaran.

"Pintu apartemenmu nggak dikunci."

"Bohong banget. Aku udah kunci tadi!" Kilahku.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Aku punya kunci serep apartemenmu," akunya

APA?! Sasuke punya kunci serep apartemenku? Gila! Dia dapat darimana? Ini mengerikan! Sasuke seperti penguntit! Aku ingin marah padanya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Rasa ngantuk yang aku rasakan sekarang benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Kamu nggak marah karena aku punya kunci serep apartemenmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hmmm. Marah," jawabku singkat sambil menutup mata, dan menarik leher Sasuke untuk kupeluk.

"Trus kenapa kamu nggak ngamuk-ngamuk?"

Asem! Nih mahluk banyak nanya ya? Nggak tahu apa orang lagi ngantuk?

"Aku terlalu mengantuk untuk melakukan hal itu," jawabku masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Ummm ... Kamu pasti kecapaian."

"Hmmm. Cucian numpuk. Tadi sepulang pemotretan aku sibuk nyuci sama beberes rumah." Entah aku atau Sasuke yang bodoh. Dalam keadaan mengantuk berat kenapa aku masih bisa menjawab pertanyaannya?

"Ohh. Kasihan," dia menepuk kepalaku pelan. "Aku tadinya ke sini buat ngeliat kamu masih sadar atau nggak, biar kita bisa mulai ritual buat bayinya, eh ... Ternyata kamu udah tidur. Besok aja deh."

"Hmmm."

"Sakura ... Tidur di kasur yuk. Kalau tidur di sofa terus badan kamu bisa sakit semua," ajaknya.

"Hmmmmh. Malas," responku.

"Ya udah. Aku bawa kamu ke kamarmu." Aku tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhku melayang. Sasuke mengangkatku seperti beratku hanya seringan kapas.

"Sasu."

"Hm?"

"Kalau aja kamu bukan biseksual aneh, yang digosipkan oleh seluruh kota pernah berhubungan seks dengan bebek, mungkin aku masih bisa jatuh cinta sama kamu, kayak dulu." Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Sasuke menegang, dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apapun lagi.


	5. Chapter 5

Karena Sasuke kembali disibukan dengan penyelidikan kasus Matsuri, acara ritual membuat anak kami tunda kembali.

Akhir pekan yang membosankankan kulalui di apartemen. Aku baru saja akan membersihkan kamar mandi, ketika _Mom_ menelpon, menyuruhku untuk mampir ke rumah karena dia sudah memasak banyak makanan. Aku menyetujuinya. Lagipula aku kangen makanan rumah. _Mom_ sangat jago memasak.

"Ya Tuhan! Bisakah ibu mengganti celana yang sedang ibu pakai? Itu tidak terlihat bagus dipakai oleh manula seperti ibu!" setelah memarkir mobil _Honda_-Ku di garasi, aku mendengar suara frustrasi _Daddy_, yang sedang memarahi _Granny. _Apa lagi yang nenek—gaul—ku itu lakukan ya?

"Dasar anak durhaka! Asal kamu tahu, ini celana keren. Teman kencanku bahkan memuji bentuk tubuhku yang bagus karena celana ini."_ Granny_ Punya teman kencan? Hihihi.

"Ibu! Ya ampun, ini memalukan!"

"Apanya yang memalukan?!" suara _Granny _terdengar melengking tinggi.

"Hallo!" seruku sambil membuka pintu depan.

"Sakura? Apa itu kamu?" teriak _Mom_ dari dapur.

"Ya_ Mom_!" jawabku. Setelah memastikan pintu depan tertutup rapat, aku lalu beranjak menuju dapur.

Dan tawaku meledak ketika melihat penampilan _Granny._ Pantas saja _Dad _mengomel. Hari ini _Granny_ tampak begitu gaul Dan rock n roll. Dia mengenakan _hotpants _(yang terlalu ketat untuk bokongnya yang kendur) berwarna hitam, dipadu atasan kemeja ketat hitam, dengan belahan dada rendah. Sementara rambut _Granny_ yang telah sepenuhnya beruban dikuncir tinggi. Tidak lupa pula dengan berbagai macam aksesoris seperti kalung-kalung besar, serta anting dan cincin.

"Ya ampun_, Granny_ keren!" pujiku. Memberikan dua jempol untuk nenek gaulku.

_Dad_ mendelik. "Hentikan Sakura," geramnya.

Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar teguran _Dad_. Kemudian aku berjalan ke belakang _pantry _untuk melihat apa yang dimasak _Mom_.

"Hai _Sweetie_," sapa _Mom_ tampak sibuk membuat saus pasta.

"Hi _Mom._ Apa hari ini kita akan makan besar? Selain pasta aku juga mencium bau daging kalkun panggang." aku memeluk pinggang _Mom_ manja.

"Yah. Hari ini kita akan makan besar."

"Dalam rangka apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hari ini ayahmu mengundang keluarga rekan bisnisnya untuk makan malam di rumah," sahut _Mom_. "Sakura, bisa kamu ambilkan mangkuk besar di rak untuk menaruh salad ini?" pinta _Mom_, aku beranjak mengambil makanan yang dipinta_ Mom_, kemudian membantunya untuk menata makanan.

"Kalau_ Dad _mengundang keluarga koleganya untuk makan malam, kenapa _Mom_ menelponku?" tidak-tidak! Aku punya firasat buruk dengan acara makan malam ini.

"Kolega baru ayahmu, keluarga Uchiha." UAPAH?! "Perusahaan ayahmu baru saja menanamkan saham di pabrik permintalan kapas milik keluarga Uchiha. Ayah mengundang mereka makan malam untuk mempererat hubungan keluarga kita dengan mereka."

Mempererat atau mempererat? Huh!

_"Mom."_ bersandar pada _pantry_, aku bersidekap menatap ibuku tajam. "Katakan sejujurnya padaku, apa yang sedang kamu rencanakan?"

_Mom_ nyengir. "Aku tidak merencanakan apapun," kilahnya.

"Aku bisa membaca apa yang terlintas di pikiranmu, _Mom_." aku memperingatkannya.

Ya Tuhan, ibuku. Tidak cukupkah dia membuatku terjebak dengan Sasuke Uchiha, dalam acara ritual-bodoh-membuat-anak? Sekarang apalagi yang ingin dia lakukan? Jangan-jangan ... Mata hijauku membeliak ngeri saat salah satu kemungkinan gila yang akan dilakukan ibuku melintas di kepala.

"Jangan bilang kalau _Mom, _ingin aku menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" tebakku. Dan cengiran ibuku yang makin melebar, menjawab ketakutanku.

YA TUHAN!

_"Mom,_ jangan terlalu banyak menuntut dariku!" aku mengeluh sambil menghentak-hentakan kakiku.

_"Mom_ tidak menuntut apapun darimu."

Tidak menuntut katanya? Sepertinya dia lupa dengan ancamannya. Ssssh. Aku mulai kesal.

"Tidak menuntut apapun? Lalu bagaimana dengan calon cucu yang harus 'dibuat-secara-alami' dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" geramku.

"Itu bukan tuntutan. _Mom_, hanya menyuruhmu menjalankan kewajibanmu."

Menjalankan kewajiban? Kewajiban apa yang seperti itu?

"Kewajiban seorang anak adalah memberikan orang tuanya cucu. Setelah bercerai dari Kimimaru, kamu tidak pernah berkencan atau berjalan dengan seorang laki-laki, jadi _Mom_ ragu kalau kamu bisa memberi kami cucu secepatnya."

Aku mengerang putus asa. "Jadi karena itu _Mom_ mengancamku, menggunakan warisan?"

"Kalau tidak begitu, kamu tidak akan memberikan aku dan ayahmu, cucu," jawab _Mom_ kalem, sembari mengeluarkan kalkun panggang dari dalam oven. "Sakura, ambil peralatan makan, lalu tata di atas meja," perintahnya.

Sambil mendengus frustrasi aku menuruti perkataan _Mom._ Mengabaikan keberadaan _Dad_ dan _Granny_ yang masih bertengkar mengenai masalah _hotpants_ di meja makan.

"Tapi kenapa _Mom_, harus menentukan bahwa ayah dari calon anakku adalah Sasuke?"

"Itu karena Sasuke calon yang potensial."

"Potensial?" Potensial apanya? Potensial dari Hongkong? "_Oh Mom_. Jangan bilang kalau _Mom_ tidak pernah mendengar rumor mengenai Uchiha gila yang satu itu. Dia seorang_ biseksual Mom_, dan dia juga memiliki ketertarikan aneh pada binatang. Mom seperti mengumpankanku pada buaya."

_Mom_ terkekeh mendengar perkataanku. "Ambilkan garpu dan pisau di rak bagian atas." aku mendesah dan kembali menuruti perintah _Mom_. "Kamu bilang Sasuke buaya? _Well, Mom_ setuju. Tapi dia buaya yang tampan, sangat-sangat tampan, _hot_, dan cerdas." _Mom_ berkata sambil menampilkan ekspresi seperti orang kasmaran. Aku membuat suara seperti ingin muntah di tenggorokanku. "Lagipula memiliki anak dari Sasuke, merupakan upaya perbaikan keturunan yang nyata. Dari dia, kamu akan punya anak yang fisiknya menarik dan berotak cerdas."

Aku mendesah kalah. Aku memang tidak pernah menang kalau harus berdebat dengan ibuku. Dia selalu memiliki pendapat yang masuk akal.

_"Mom_. Cukup punya anak dari dia saja. Aku belum siap untuk berkomitmen lebih jauh dengan Sasuke." aku memelas.

"Itusih terserah kamu. _Mom_ hanya menyarankan agar kamu dan Sasuke, menjajaki hubungan perkenalan dulu. Dia anak yang baik kok." _Mom_ terlihat yakin dengan kalimat terakhirnya, sementara aku hanya bisa mendesis gemas.


	6. Chapter 6

"Baik. Sampai jumpa, Senju." ketika aku pulang dari acara makan malam dengan orang tuaku dan keluarga Uchiha. Aku mendapati Sasuke yang sedang mengusir Tobirama Senju, rekannya sesama polisi, keluar dari apartemen secara halus.

"Ah. Ya. Besok, jangan lupa untuk datang lebih awal ke TKP, Uchiha," gumam Tobirama, sembari memasukan tangan ke dalam saku depan celana denim hitamnya.

Tobirama lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Sasuke. Dia berambut perak, berpostur tinggi, memiliki warna mata merah seperti darah. Dan ... Cukup seksi. Tapi ... Sayangnya dia gay (Hwaaaaa! Kenapa cowok tampan dan panas seperti itu menjadi seorang gay? Bikin cewek-cewek patah hati aja). Aku mengenalnya beberapa tahun yang lalu, waktu itu dia yang menangani kasusku dengan mantan suamiku.

Senju berbalik. Dia nyengir saat melihatku. "Hai _Ms_. Haruno." dia masih ingat nama belakangku.

_"Mr._ Senju," sapaku kikuk.

"Sampai jumpa Sasuke," pamitnya pada Sasuke, lalu dia berkedip ke arahku. Apa-apaan itu?

Dengan kedua tangan disandarkan pada kusen pintu bagian atas, Sasuke menatapku serius. "Mengalami hari yang buruk?"

Aku berhenti, lalu menatapnya cemberut. "Hu'um."

"Mampirlah dulu, akan kubuatkan kopi untukmu," tawarnya, sedikit bergeser dari pintu, memberiku jalan untuk masuk.

Selama sedetik aku terdiam memikirkan tawaran yang menggiurkan itu. Dan di detik berikutnya aku mendapati diriku telah masuk ke dalam apartemen Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tadi ibuku menelpon, dia bilang kalau mereka sedang makan malam dengan keluargamu," ucap Sasuke sembari berjalan ke lorong menuju dapur. Aku mengikutinya.

"Lebih tepatnya orang tuaku mengundang orang tuamu makan malam," aku mengoreksi ucapannya.

"Oh." Mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk di kursi bar, Sasuke berjalan menuju ke belakang pantry untuk mengambil mesin penggiling kopi. "Apa terjebak dalam topik pembicaraan membosankan antara para orang tua, membuat suasana hatimu kacau? Sampai mukamu cemberut begitu."

Haaaah. Kalau saja kamu ada disana. "Topik pembicaraannya nggak membosankan. Tapi bikin dilema." Aku melipat lenganku di atas meja bar, lalu menenggelamkan wajahku diantaranya.

Suara mesin penggiling kopi milik Sasuke terdengar.

"Bikin dilema?"

Yah. Sangat membuatku dilema.

"Apa kamu dipaksa kawin sama aku?"

_Binggo!_ Tepat! Eh? Darimana dia tahu? Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Darimana kamu tahu?" Tanyaku heran.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia mematikan mesin penggiling kopinya. "Nggak apa-apa nih, minum kopi malam-malam?" Dia malah balik bertanya padaku, dari nada suaranya, dia terdengar cemas.

"Ck. Bukannya tadi kamu yang nawarin kopi ke aku?"

"Iya sih. Tapi ntar kamu bakalan nggak bisa tidur lagi, begadang semalaman," ujarnya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku memang lagi stres. Aku lebih butuh kopi daripada minuman beralkohol," ucapku.

"Oh. Okay." Sasuke mengambil dua buah cangkir dari rak tempat penyimpanan gelas, lalu dia membagi dan memasukan bubuk kopi ke dalam dua buah cangkir tersebut. "Apa aku seburuk itu?"

"Hmm?"

"Sampai kamu stres gara-gara diminta nikah sama aku." Sasuke menyalakan kompor, mengambil air dalam galon, lalu dimasukan ke cerek untuk dipanaskan.

"Haaah. Kamu nggak buruk kok Sas ..."

Sasuke mencibir. "Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk dari kalimatmu yang belum selesai itu," katanya sembari berjalan ke arahku, kemudian duduk di kursi bar di sampingku. Menunggu air yang sedang dipanaskan mendidih.

Aku tertawa geli. "Kamu nggak buruk, cuma terlalu buruk."

"Sialan." Dia memaki pelan.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Maaf. Saat ini aku belum siap untuk bekomitmen. Pengalaman buruk yang terjadi di masa lalu membuatku nggak percaya untuk mengikat hubungan serius dengan lelaki manapun."

"Termasuk aku?"

Aku memberinya sebuah senyuman muram. "Kalau tidak salah ingat, kamu adalah salah satu bagian dari pengalaman buruk itu."

Sasuke mengangguk masam. "Aku mengerti. Aku minta maaf soal itu. Aku nggak bermaksud ngebohongin kamu soal statusku sebagai seorang biseksual, cuma ... Ah, aku tahu kamu akan lari setelah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya."

"Aku nggak lari. Aku cuma shock," kilahku.

"Shock? Jadi dua belas tahun kamu nggak ngomong sama aku itu cuma gara-gara shock?" Tanya Sasuke. Ekspresi tak percaya yang sangat menghina tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Ya ampun Sasu. Perempuan manapun tentu akan shock dan sakit hati, kalau setelah menyerahkan keperawanannya pada laki-laki yang dia cintai, keesokan harinya dia menemukan laki-laki itu sedang bercinta dengan laki-laki lain!

"Ya begitulah," jawabku seadanya. Aku sedang malas bersikap galak padanya.

"Haaaah." Sasuke mendesah. Dia terdengar ... Lega? "Seharusnya kamu ngasih tahu aku kalau kamu cuma shock. Jadi aku nggak perlu repot-repot ..." Sasuke mendadak diam, mulutnya tertutup membentuk garis lurus.

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Sebelah alisku terangkat bingung. "Repot-repot apa?"

"Ah. Airnya sudah mendidih," ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke bangun dari kursi barnya, lalu beranjak kembali ke belakang _pantry._

Repot-repot apa sih yang dia maksud?

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Sasu." Aku menegurnya.

Sasuke mematikan kompornya. "Gulanya banyak atau sedikit?" Tanyanya masih enggan menjawab kebingunganku.

"Jangan terlalu manis." Karena aku memang sudah manis. "Uchiha. Repot-repot apa sih maksudmu tadi?" Desakku.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sasuke memasukan gula ke dalam dua buah cangkir yang sudah dia masukan bubuk kopi tadi.

Aku mencibir Sasuke, karena dia tidak mau mengatakan apa yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan perkataanku tadi. Itu tidak berarti apapun."

Oh yeah, tidak berarti apapun.

Sasuke kemudian membawa dua cangkir kopi panas ke meja bar. Satu cangkir kopi untuknya, dan satu cangkir lagi untukku.

###

Aku nyesel. Nyesel. Nyesel! Gara-gara tadi malam minum kopi sama Sasuke, sampai pagi ini aku masih belum tidur!

Ini sudah jam sepuluh pagi. Aku rasa sekarang mataku sudah seperti mata panda. Kopi buatan Uchiha manjur juga ya? Minum satu cangkir aja, bisa nggak bisa tidur ampe pagi, gimana kalau minum dua cangkir? Pasti mata nggak nutup-nutup ampe tiga hari-tiga malam.

Sasuke sudah berangkat kerja dari tadi pagi. Dia meninggalkanku di apartemennya, dan melarangku pulang, Jo berkata, setelah dia pulang nanti, dia ingin langsung berhubungan sex 'membuat-bayi-secara-alami' denganku. Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, dan aku rasa hari ini aku siap untuk tidur dengan Sasuke, walau sebenarnya jantungku deg-degan nggak karuan.

_Apa rasa Sasuke masih sama seperti dua belas tahun yang lalu ya? Ups!_

Aku sedang duduk di sofa di ruang tamu, menonton televisi sambil makan cemilan, ketika suara bel pintu apartemen Sasuke berbunyi. Sasuke punya tamu?

_Teeeeettt! Teeeettt! Teeettt! _

Tamu yang tidak sabaran. Sasuke nggak ada di rumah!

_Teeeeettt! Teeeettt! Teeettt! _

Ck. Nggak aku bukain pintu tahu rasa nanti!

_Teeeeettt! Teeeettt! Teeettt! _

Nih tamu tangannya gatel ya? Gangguin orang yang lagi nyantai aja! Dengan kesal aku bangun dari sofa, lalu beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Seorang perempuan bohay, berambut merah dengan ukuran payudara yang wow, berdiri di balik pintu. Dia memakai gaun merah ketat yang seksi, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang aduhai.

Perempuan seksi berkacamata itu tampak memperhatikanku, begitupula aku. Aku memperhatikannya dengan serius! Dilihat dari bentuk dan ukurannya, payudara dan pantat perempuan ini pasti hasil implant!

"Kamu siapa?" pertanyaan itu kompak keluar dari mulutku dan si perempuan merah berdada silicon. Kami sama-sama terkejut. Si rambut merah itu kembali mengamatiku, dia menatapku seolah seperti ada yang salah denganku. Dia lalu menyunggingkan senyum sinis yang sombong.

"Namaku Uchiha Karin. Aku isterinya Sasuke."

Isteri? Mantan kali. Ckckck, Sasu-Sasu, aku nggak nyangka ternyata selain doyan sama bebek, kamu juga suka ngeremas bokong dan dada silicon hasil implant. Aku turut perihatin. Payudara dan pantat hasil implant kan gak kenyal seperti yang alami. _Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Punyaku alami kok! Nggak percaya? Tanya saja pada Sasuke … tapi BESOK!_

_###_


	7. Chapter 7

Uchiha Karin kembali memperhatikan penampilanku, sebuah senyuman sinis yang sangat menghina tersungging di bibirnya. Apaan? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Aku menunduk untuk melihat pakaian yang kupakai untuk menerima tamu. Baju kaos abu-abu Sasuke yang bergambar lambang team baseball Atalanta, dan celana boxer hitam punya Sasuke. Rambut merah muda sepunggungku kukuncir sembarangan. _Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaianku. _Ini masih lebih sopan daripada mereka yang menerima tamu hanya memakai bikini dan bahkan bertelanjang bulat.

Si dada-bokong implant mendengus. "Pelacurnya Sasuke ya?" tanyanya sinis.

What the hell? Apa mulut mahluk ini nggak pernah dicuci pakai sabun? Udah salah, kata-katanya nyelekit lagi.

"Sasukenya mana?" dia memaksa untuk masuk.

Namun aku menghalanginya. _Granny _bilang perempuan yang tidak tahu tata karma dan sopan santun harus diberi pelajaran. Sambil memasang senyum Dracula-ku yang paling manis, aku bertanya padanya. "Maaf, tadi anda siapa ya?" aku menatapnya. Berkedip menggunakan bulu mataku yang lentik. Ahahai.

"Aku Uchiha Karin, isterinya Sasuke."

Bilang mantan apa susahnya sih? Ngaku-ngaku jadi isteri, padahal udah lama cerai. Tapi kenapa malah aku yang sewot?

"Owh." Aku mencoba untuk terlihat biasa saja. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, kenapa hatiku mendadak panas. "Kenalkan," aku mengulurkan tangan ke arah Karin. "Aku Uchiha Sakura." _Nama depannya pinjem doang! "_Ibu dari anaknya Sasuke yang akan lahir." Koreksi! _Calon ibu dari calon anaknya Sasuke yang bahkan belum dibuat._

Karin melotot mendengar perkataanku. Dia tidak mempedulikan tanganku yang terulur minta dijabat. Shock ya Miss? Aku melemparkan senyum semanis gula padanya, dia menggeram. Ngajakin berantem? Ayo!

"Jangan bohong kamu," desis si dada-bokong implant.

Itu nggak sepenuhnya bohong lho. Yang bohong seratus persen itu Cuma 'Uchiha Sakura' doang, sisanya nggak sepenuhnya bohong. "Saya nggak bohong kok," aku masih tersenyum. Dianggap gila juga nggak apa-apa, yang penting tetap kelihatan cool.

"Kamu bohong!" sangkalnya. Masih terlalu cinta sama Sasuke ya? Kalau memang masih cinta, kenapa harus cerai gara-gara seekor bebek? "Setelah cerai dari aku Sasuke belum pernah berhubungan apalagi nikah sama cewek lain!"

Gah. Enam tahun aku tinggal bertetangga dengan Sasuke di apartemen, tiap hari aku sampai bosan ngeliat Sasuke bawa cewek-cowok beda-beda ke dalam apartemennya. Kecuali satu yang nggak pernah dia bawa … bebek!

"Kamu bohong!" Karin menudingku marah. Ya ampun, kayaknya dia cinta mati sama Sasuke. Aku heran, si dada implant ini sudah tahu tentang penyimpangan sex aneh Sasuke, dan mereka sudah lama cerai, tapi kenapa dia masih tergila-gila padanya? Kalau aku jadi Karin, aku tentu tidak akan mau mengejar-ngejar mahluk yang satu itu.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum sinis pada Karin. "Saya tidak bohong Miss. Kalau anda tidak percaya silahkan anda tanya langsung pada Sasuke di kantornya," jawabku kalem sembari membuat gerakan untuk menutup pintu—mengusir si dada-bokong implant secepatnya dari sini."Oh ya, anda mau menunggu? Sasuke sudah berjanji padaku kalau hari ini dia akan pulang cepat." Aku memasang ekspresi malu-malu kucing. "Hari ini kami punya jadwal bercinta yang panas." Aku berkedip padanya.

Dan sedetik kemudian aku merasakan tubuhku terdorong masuk ke dalam apartemen. Lalu rambut merah mudaku dijambak kasar oleh Karin. _Haaaah, aku heran, kenapa adegan perkelahian perempuan itu harus sebatas jambak-jambakan dan cakar-cakaran. Apa tidak bisa lebih kreatif lagi? Seperti … tonjok-tonjokan atau tendang-tendangan? Aku rasa para perempuan jaman sekarang harus menonton pertandingan UFC, untuk referensi perkelahian._

"Dasar Jalang pembohong!" Makinya sambil menarik rambutku lebih keras. Ck, kamu mengajak berkelahi orang yang salah Miss.

###

"Kamu mengerikan," ucap Sasuke meringis sambil menuntunku keluar dari kantor polisi.

Perkelahianku dengan Karin tadi berlangsung seru—hingga menarik perhatian para tetangga. Cakar-cakaran, jambak-jambakan, tending-tendangan … dan BEBERAPA KALI AKU BERHASIL MELESATKAN PUKULAN HOOK KANANKU KE WAJAHNYA! HUAHAHAHAHAHA, aku jamin rahangnya patah! _Krik. Sifat sadistic-ku muncul lagi. _Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak barang di ruang tamu apartemen Sasuke yang hancur karena perkelahian kami tadi.

Haaah. Aku piker nanti aku harus menghitung barang-barang yang sudah kurusak. Agar aku bisa mengganti kerugiannya.

"Awh." Aku merintih saat memasuki mobil Camaro Sasuke, pipiku tiba-tiba terasa panas. Aku meraba pipiku, terdapat tiga garis melintang seperti bekas cakaran. Ya ampun … si dada implant berhasil melukai wajahku. "Sialan!" makiku pelan sambil meraba bekas cakaran yang terasa perih itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Dia sudah ikut masuk ke dalam mobil, dan duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Karin berhasil mencakarku." Aku memperhatikan bekas luka cakaran itu menggunakan kaca lemari rias yang kuambil dari dalam tas.

"Hmmm. Prestasi yang bagus," ucap Sasuke kalem sembari menstarter mobilnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Dia mendengus geli. "Mengingat apa yang pernah kamu lakukan terhadap mantan suamimu di masa lalu, itu termasuk prestasi yang bagus untuk Karin. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, apa lagi yang akan kamu potong habis darinya nanti?"

Haaah. Sialan! "Oh, ya. Mantan isterimu itu bagaimana? Apa dia berniat mengajukan tuntutan hukum padaku?" tanyaku sedikit was-was. Aku tidak mau masuk penjara lagi!

"Soal itu tenang saja, aku sudah membereskannya," kata Sasuke kalem.

Syukur deh.

###

"Apa kamu sudah siap?"

Acara ritual membuat bayi-secara-alaminya sudah dimulai. Aku deg-degan. Kami melakukannya di kamar apartemen Sasuke, setelah selama satu jam kami berdua kerja bakti membereskan kekacauan yang aku dan Karin buat di ruang tamu.

"Langsung tancap aja, tanpa _foreplay_?" tanyaku sembari melirik gugup ke arah Sasuke yang tengah buru-buru membuka kemejanya. Ereksinya juga masih nunduk , gimana mau bikin anak?

Sasuke nyengir mendengar pertanyaanku. "Jangan khawatir. Ntar juga dia berdiri setelah ngeliat kamu telanjang."

Wajahku memanas. Dalam dua langkah lebar Sasuke berjalan menghampiriku, menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian menempatkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Dia menciumku ganas, melesakan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, lalu mengajak lidahku menari bersama lidahnya.

"Unhh. Ssasuuhh …" erangku sembari meremas gemas rambut hitam Sasuke. Ohhhhh. Shit!

Kebutuhan oksigen membuat aku dan Sasuke saling melepaskan ciuman. Kami terengah. Sasuke menyeringai menatapku.

"Kamu nggak sadar ya?" tanyanya dengan nada bangga. Nggak sadar apa? Aku menunduk mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, dia menatap payudara telanjangku penuh nafsu. Mata hijauku melebar. Apa? Payudara telanjang? Kapan dia melepas baju dan braku? "Aku ini sudah professional. Kamu nggak akan pernah nyadar kalau aku telanjajngin."

Haaaah. Dasar sombong. Ahhhhh. Hhh. Aku tersentak, dan nafasku terasa berat saat Sasuke membungkuk, menangkup payudaraku dengan kedua tangannya, dan memainkan putingku sesuka hatinya dengan menggunakan telunjuk dan jempol.

"Ahhh. Sasuuh. Ennhhhh."

Sasuke mendongak. Matanya berkilat jahil, sebuah seringai nakal tersungging di bibirnya.

"Udah nafsu ya?"

Shit!

"Jangan mempermainkanku, Sasuhhh."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Ahhhh!" lalu aku merasakan mulut luar biasanya itu melahap payudaraku, lalu menghisapnya ganas.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ahhhhhh."

Itu suara desahanku ya?

"Sasukehhh. Cepathh masukan ahhh, aku sudah tidak tahannnnh."

Ya ampun, aku terdengar murahan dan menjijikan. Tapi ...

"Sabar Sayang, ada waktunya."

... Aku benar-benar menikmati apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Dia membaringkanku di atas ranjangnya, menelanjangiku hingga aku hanya memakai celana dalam saja, dan dia mencumbuku sambil menggesek-gesekkan ereksinya ke kewanitaanku yang terbungkus celana dalam berwarna hijau.

"Enhhhh. Sasukehhh. Ahhh." Aku menggeliat nikmat dibawah tindihan tubuh sempurnanya.

Sasuke benar-benar luar biasa. Mulut dan tangannya bisa membuatku gila.

"Jo!" Protesku terengah-engah. "Kamu bilang tadi tanpa foreplay, kenapa nggak langsung masukin aja! Ahhh." Sasuke menggigit kecil leherku, kemudian menjilatnya, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk memainkan payudara telanjangku.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Aku berubah pikiran. Badanmu terlalu seksi buat dianggurin," perlahan sebelah tangan Sasuke merayap turun menuju ke selangkanganku. Dia mengusap clit-ku yang berdenyut nyeri.

Ohhh. God.

"Ini luar biasa." Kata Sasuke, nafasnya terputus-putus. "Kamu sudah basah ... Untukku," ucapnya kagum. Mata hitam Sasuke makin menggelap oleh gairah.

Ohh. Yeah. Terus gesek disana Sasuhh! Ungh.

"Sasuke masukiiin," rengekku, namun dia malah tertawa.

Sialan! Uchiha bodoh! Dia pasti berniat untuk menggodaku lebih lama. Awas ya kamu.

Perlahan kubawa tanganku menuju ke selangkangannya. Sasuke mendesah keenakan saat aku mengusap-usap ereksi dari balik celana jinsnya. Dan ...

"ADAW!"

... Sasuke melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Dia meringis kesakitan setelah aku tiba-tiba meleluarkan penisnya dari balik kungkungan celana celana boxer, kemudian meraup, meremas, dan menariknya dengan kasar.

"Apa-apaan kau Haruno?" Desisnya kesal. Dia mengusap pelan sang 'junior' yang baru saja menjadi korban KDRT-ku.

"Makannya jangan mempermainkanku!" Aku memelototinya.

"Kamu bisa memberitahuku baik-baik. Tidak perlu pakai kekerasan!"

"Memangnya sudah berapa kali aku merengek, memohon padamu untuk memasukan milikmu itu kesini!" Dan wajahku memanas saat menyadari apa yang baru saja aku katakan dan lakukan. Apa tadi aku baru saja meminta Sasuke untuk menyetubuhiku? Dan ...

Blush!

... Apa sekarang aku juga sedang menunjuk-glek-vaginaku sendiri? OH GOD. GOD. GOD! Ini memalukan.

Sasuke nyengir. Aku meringis.

"Ternyata sekarang kamu sudah berubah jadi lebih panas dan liar." Sambil mengurut penis besar indahnya agar tetap berdiri, Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya. Dia memberiku tatapan panas, yang membuat organ intiku terasa panas dan gatal.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Aku maluuuuuuu!

"Baik Sayang. Ayo kita mulai lagi. Aku janji, aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi," ucapnya sembari melepas celana jins, boxer, dan celana dalamnya.

Sasuke Uchiha, telanjang di depanku, dengan ereksi raksasa yang mengacung tegak. Well, ini benar-benar panas. Aku terengah-engah. Libidoku sepertinya sedang tinggi. Sasuke kembali menindihku. Dan dia baru saja menyambar bibirku dengan bibirnya, ketika suara bell pintu berbunyi. Tamu lagi?

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengabaikannya," gumam Sasuke di mulutku.

Oh yeah. Kalau begitu terus gerayangi aku.

»oOo«

TEEEET. TEEEET. TEEEET!

Tamu yang satu ini menjengkelkan!

TEEEET!

Sangat menjengkelkan!

TEEEET. TEEEET. TEEEET! TEEEET. TEEEET. TEEEET!

Bahkan lebih menjengkelkan dari mantan isteri Sasuke yang kupukul beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Sialan!" Maki Sasuke, merasa terganggu dengan ulah si tamu, dengan enggan dia bangun dari atas tubuh telanjangku. "Aku akan menemui tamu gila yang satu ini dulu. Nanti kita lanjutkan," ucapnya lesu sembari mengambil boxer dan baju kaus putih barunya dari dalam lemari.

Setelah memastikan ia memakai pakaian dengan benar, dan ereksinya yang masih tegak dan keras tidak terlihat. Sasuke segera keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkanku yang berbaring telanjang, sendirian di atas kasur.

Haaaah. Benar-benar sialan!

Kenapa di saat aku sudah bersedia ditiduri Sasuke, dan gairah kami sedang tinggi. Gangguan bodoh seperti ini muncul? Apa tamu-pengganggu-gila di luar itu tidak tahu kalau sekarang kami sedang melakukan ritual 'kramat' yang penting? Kalau ada gangguan seperti ini terus, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hamil dan memberikan cucu untuk Mom?

Haaaaah! Dengan gemas aku menggigiti guling yang ada di tempat tidur Sasuke. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku sedang merasa kesal dan panas, jadi aku butuh pelampiasan.

Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke lama sekali. Apa sih yang dia lakukan dengan tamu sialan di luar itu? Aku baru saja akan menyambar baju kaus dan celana dalam untuk kupakai, ketika aku mendengar suara seorang wanita yang meraung marah di luar kamar.

"KATAKAN SASUKE APA ITU BENAR?!"

Ya ampun. Siapa lagi itu?

"KATAKAN SEJUJURNYA PADA IBU, SASUKE!"

Bibi Mikoto! Mataku melebar.

"APA BENAR KAMU SEORANG BISEKSUAL?!"

"I-Ibu aku ..." Sasuke terdengar kesulitan menjelaskan keadaannya pada sang ibu.

"DAN APA BENAR. KARIN MENCERAIKANMU KARENA SEEKOR BEBEK?!"

Oh God. Sejujurnya aku kasihan pada bebek tak berdosa yang namanya selalu dibawa-bawa setiap kali membahas tentang penyimpangan sex Sasuke. Tapi ... Kalau situasinya seperti ini aku juga jadi kasihan pada Sasuke.

Aku harus membantunya.


	9. Chapter 9

Aku tidak menyangka kalau Bibi Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke, sama gilanya dengan ibuku. Tidak percaya? Coba lihatlah betapa riang dan bersemangatnya dia sekarang. Beda sekali dengan sepuluh menit yang lalu, ketika dia marah-marah dan siap untuk mencincang anak bungsunya karena gosip biseksual dan bebek.

Bibi Mikoto tampak begitu senang, saat aku mengatakan kalau gosip itu hanya bualan semata, dan selama enam tahun ini aku berkencan dengan Sasuke, tentunya setelah bercerai dari Karin. Aku bisa melihat Sasuke terkejut selama beberapa menit mendengar kebohonganku, lalu kemudian dia nyengir. Dan mengatakan kalau aku benar. Gosip tentang biseksual dan bebek itu disebarkan oleh Karin karena dia cemburu dengan keberadaanku.

Oh Tuhan. Maafkanlah hambaMU ini karena sudah tega membohongi orang tua sebaik Bibi Mikoto. Kalau KAU hendak menghukum, hukum saja si mesum Sasuke yang telah membuatku terpaksa berbohong.

"Kalau kalian sudah lama berkencan, kenapa kalian tidak segera menikah saja?" tanya Bibi Mikoto penuh semangat.

_Oh. My. God. _Aku benci topik ini.

"I-itu ..." Cengengesan aku melirik Sasuke yang sedang asik duduk berselonjoran di sudut sofa di sampingku. Dia telah berganti pakaian, memakai baju kaus berwarna merah bata, dan celana boxer hitam.

"Kami belum berpikir sampai ke sana, Bu," potong Sasuke membantuku menjawab. "Kami sedang menikmati apa yang sedang kami lakukan."

_Yeah. Kami memang sedang menikmati apa yang kami lakukan, sampai Bibi datang mengacaukannya. _Aku tidak mungkin menyambung perkataan Sasuke dengan kalimat seperti itu, walau aku sangat ingin menyuaranya.

Bibi Mikoto yang duduk di sofa satu dudukan, di depan kami cemberut. "Usia kalian tidak muda lagi," bujuknya. Beliau kemudian menampakan ekspresi imut, mata berbinar seperti seekor anak kucing yang menginginkan sesuatu. "Lagipula, Ibu tidak sabar ingin segera menimang cucu."

_Cucu ya? Bibi Mikoto, aku dan Sasuke memang sedang sibuk membuat cucu, ketika anda tiba-tiba menyela tadi. Jadi tidak perlu memaksaku untuk menikahi anakmu yang aneh ini. _

"Ibu. Sudahlah," Sasuke mendesah malas. "Ibu kan sudah punya tujuh cucu dari Itachi, jadi aku mohon, tolong jangan membuat Sakura tertekan dengan permintaan Ibu. Dia belum siap untuk berkomitmen."

Bibi Mikoto menoleh ke arahku, dia menatapku sebentar, tersenyum manis lalu mengatakan, "Terimakasih," padaku.

Hum? Terimakasih untuk apa? Aku mengerutkan kening, tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Bibi Mikoto.

"Oh ya, ibu mau pulang," ucapnya sembari bangkit dari sofa. "Ibu tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian lebih lama lagi."

Aku dan Sasuke ikut bangun dari kursi. Kami berdua saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat.

"Sakura?"

"Eh? Hmm?" Aku terkejut dan menoleh saat merasakan tangan Bibi Mikoto menepuk pelan pundak kananku.

Ibu Sasuke itu terkekeh geli melihat reaksiku yang berlebihan. "Sabtu depan kamu ada waktu tidak?"

Sabtu depan? Aku mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat jadwalku untuk sabtu depan. Kosong. Tidak ada kegiatan apapun, kecuali bermalas-malasan seharian di apartemen, seperti seekor kucing gendut.

"Iya Bi." Aku mengangguk.

Senyuman Bibi Mikoto makin melebar. "Bibi ingin mengundangmu dan Sasuke untuk berakhir pekan di rumah Bibi. Kamu datang ya?" Pintanya penuh harap.

Aku cengengesan. Aku melirik Sasuke, berharap bahwa dia akan memberikan petunjuk tentang jawaban yang harus kuberi pada Ibunya. Namun dia hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Sakura? Apa kamu akan datang?"

"I-iya Bi."

"Bagus." Sial! Kenapa aku malah menjawab IYA?! "Bibi tidak sabar menanti sabtu depan." Setelah memeluk dan mencium pipi kanan-kiriku, Bibi Mikoto kemudian memeluk puteranya.

"Ibu, pulang ya," pamitnya pada Sasuke.

"Iya Bu. Aku antar sampai parkiran. Ibu bawa mobil?"

"Iya ibu bawa." Melangkah menuju pintu, Bibi Mikoto kembali menoleh ke arahku, "Sampai jumpa Sakura."

"Sampai jumpa Bibi. Hati-hati di jalan." Aku meringis. Setelah Sasuke dan Bibi Mikoto keluar, aku segera ambruk di atas sofa.

Sial! Kenapa masalahnya jadi makin rumit begini? Pertama, Ibuku mengancam akan mencoret namaku dari daftar ahli waris keluarga, kalau aku tidak membuat anak dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Kedua, Uchiha Sasuke, calon ayah dari calon bayiku adalah seorang biseksual _kinky _yang digosipkan memiliki ketertarikan pada hewan. _Aku bersyukur Sasuke juga bukan seorang necrophilia*, karena kalau tidak lengkap sudah bibit mengerikan Uchiha yang harus diterima oleh calon anakku._

Ketiga, disaat aku bersedia membuat anak dengan Sasuke, mantan isterinya yang gila datang. Dan mengaku bahwa dia masih isterinya yang sah! Ya ampun.

Dan yang keempat! Kebohongan fatal yang kubuat untuk 'menyelamatkan' Sasuke dari Ibunya, berbalik menyerangku seperti boomerang. Dalam hati aku berdo'a semoga sabtu pekan depan keluarga Sasuke tidak memaksaku menikah dengan anak bungsunya itu.

"Jangan stres begitu, kalau kamu memang nggak mau pergi sabtu depan, ya nggak usah pergi," kata Sasuke sembari menghenyakan diri di sofa satu dudukan di depanku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Sebelah alisku terangkat heran. Kapan dia ada disini? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar deritan pintu saat Sasuke masuk?

Sasuke mendesah melihat ekspresiku. "Aku masuk waktu kamu sibuk melamun, sepertinya kalau kamu sedang melamun, kamu berubah jadi orang buta-tuli-bisu, disaat bersamaan ya?" Sindirnya seolah mengetahui apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

Aku mendengus. "Bibi sudah pulang?" Tanyaku merasa enggan menanggapi penjelasannya.

"Ya. Kurang lebih enam menit yang lalu."

"Owh."

Bangun dari kursinya, Sasuke beranjak menghampiriku. Dahiku berkerut saat dia mengangkat kedua kakiku panjangku yang memenuhi sofa dua dudukan, dan kemudian dia duduk di sampingku, lalu meletakan kedua kakiku di atas pangkuannya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku bingung ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Apa mendapatkan gangguan dari Ibuku membuat gairahmu mati seperti tersiram air dingin?"

Hah? Sasuke ngomong apa sih? "Maksudmu?" Serius. Aku benar-benar nggak ngerti.

"Lemot!" Cibirnya.

APA?! Aku melotot.

"Maksudku bagaimana kalau kita lanjutin yang tadi!" Dia buru-buru menjelaskan sebelum aku kembali mengamuk.

Aku mendesah. "Aku udah nggak _horny," _ketusku. Aku merasakan kedua tangan besar Sasuke memijat kakiku dengan baik.

Hmmm. Dia memiliki tangan yang ahli.

"Aku bisa bikin kamu _horny _lagi kok." Aku melihat mata hitam Sasuke semakin menggelap, di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman nakal.

Aku menyeringai. "Benarkah?" Memberikan Sasuke sebuah sebuah senyuman menantang.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Owh. Percayalah Sayang." Pijatan Sasuke perlahan naik ke paha atasku. Tiba-tiba dia membuka kedua kakiku lebar-lebar, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuhku.

"Sasuke!" Aku memekik, memelototinya. Belum sempat aku mengeluarkan protes, mulutnya sudah membungkam mulutku. Dia memberiku sebuah ciuman panas yang berisik.

Bibirnya yang begitu lembut melumat bibirku dengan kasar, dan kemudian dia bergerak masuk ke dalam mulutku. Menyerang lidahku dengan lidahnya. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang Sasuke, memeluknya di sana, dan menarik badannya agar makin menempel dengan tubuhku. Sambil terus berciuman aku merasakan ereksinya menusuk perutku.

Aku merasakan tangan Sasuke bergerak turun dari punggung menuju ke pantat, lalu tanpa melepaskan ciuman kami, dia bangkit, dan mengangkat tubuhku bersamanya. Refleks aku melingkarkan kakiku di pinggul Sasuke.

"Kamar?" Aku berbisik tepat di mulutnya.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Sofa bukan tempat yang bagus untuk melakukan seks. Jatuh dari sana bisa bikin kepala benjol," jelasnya sambil membawaku menuju ke kamarnya.

"Sependapat." Aku bergumam sambil memeluk dan meletakan kepalaku di lekukan lehernya.

Begitu sampai di kamar Sasuke langsung melemparku kasar di atas kasur, diiringi bunyi gedebuk keras, dan sengatan nyeri pada bagian punggungku.

"Apa-apaan?" Aku menggeram sembari mendelik ke arahnya.

"Sabar _Honey. _Aku mau ngambil sesuatu dulu," cengirnya. Setelah mengunci pintu kamar, Sasuke beranjak menuju ke arah lemari besar mengkilap berwarna cokelat di sudut ruangan. "Sakura, sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Percaya deh sama aku. Aku ngelakuin ini buat kelancaran proses pembuatan bayi kita."

Sebelah alisku terangkat tinggi, bingung dengan maksud perkataan Sasuke.

Dan ketika dia menutup kembali pintu lemarinya. Mata _emerald-_ku langsung melebar ngeri saat melihat dua benda yang Sasuke pegang.

APA-APAAN?!

_"No. No. No. No!" _Aku menggeleng putus asa sambil beringsut mundur. "Uchiha kamu gila ya?! Dalam perjanjian kita nggak ada _Kinky sex _ataupun_ BDSM. _Kenapa kamu make dua barang itu?!" Aku menunjuk marah pada dua benda terkutuk yang sedang Sasuke pegang. Tali, dan borgol.

Aku tidak mau didominasi. Diborgol. Ataupun diikat diatas ranjang. Itu konyol.

Sasuke memutar matanya mendengar tuduhanku "Jangan berlebihan. Kita tidak akan melakukan _kinky sex. _Kamu tinggal pilih mau diikat pake tali atau borgol." _Yeeee. Siapa juga yang mau diikat?! "_Ini untuk menjaga milikku yang paling berharga agar tidak mendapatkan KDRT darimu saat kita berhubungan intim nanti," lanjutnya mengacu pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, sebelum ibunya datang.

Aku mendengus. "Emang harus diikat ya?" Tanyaku enggan.

"Yeah. Pilih tali atau borgol?"

Ummm. Menurutmu mana yang lebih baik? Diborgol? Atau diikat pake tali?


	10. Chapter 10

''Huahahahahaha. Apa yang terjadi dengan bokongmu?"

_Dasar Bajingan_. Aku mendelik ke arah Uchiha Sasuke yang menertawaiku ketika dia keluar dari pintu apartemennya. Dia tampak rapi dengan celana jins biru dan kemeja putih lengan panjang, yang lengannya digulung hingga siku.

"Lupa dengan apa yang kamu lakukan tadi malam?" desisku sinis sembari berjalan melewatinya.

Sasuke terkekeh. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar ingin membunuh mahluk yang satu ini. Aku pasti terlihat menggelikan dengan cara jalan yang—sekarang—mirip _Donald Duck._ Salahkan si mesum brengsek bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu! Kalau bukan karena kebuasannya tadi malam, aku tidak mungkin berjalan aneh dengan kaki mengangkang dan pantat condong ke belakang seperti ini.

Semalam aku menyesal karena telah membiarkan Sasuke mengikat tanganku menggunakan tali ke kepala ranjang. Pantat, pegelangan tangan, dan selangkanganku jadi korbannya. Demi muka bonyok mantan isterinya Sasu Yang-entah-siapa-namanya-aku-lupa, Sasuke semalam benar-benar buas, mengerikan, dia hilang kendali. Memaksaku bermain lebih dari lima ronde. Dan … dia melakukan kekerasan terhadapku. DIA MENAMPAR PANTATKU PULUHAN KALI MENGGUNAKAN TANGANNYA! Tidak mempedulikan teriakan kesakitan dan permohonan untuk berhenti yang keluar dari mulutku.

Brengsek! Katanya nggak ada kekerasan, ataupun adegan BDSM yang akan dia praktekan. Tapi nyatanya … dia malah memukulku di pantat. Pukulan di pantat kan termasuk dalam adegan BDSM! Tidak percaya? Sana tanya saja pada Anastasya Steele, sudah berapa kali bokongnya ditampar Mr. Grey, si _Most Wanted Dominan/Master in Seattle._

Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Sasuke yang berlari kecil menghampiriku. Kemudian berjalan mengimbangi langkahku yang pelan dan aneh.

"APA?!" Bentakku sambil melotot galak ke arahnya.

Sasuke nyengir. "Oh. Ayolah. Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian tadi malam. Aku terbawa suasana, dan aku khilaf."

Aku berhenti sebentar, menoleh ke arah Sasuke, memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama. Hidung kembang kempis, di bibir tersungging cengiran lebar, dan mata dipenuhi oleh kilatan nakal. Ekspresi menyesal orang khilaf macam apa itu?

"Oh. Ayolah Sayang."

Ck. Tiada maaf bagimu!

Aku mendengus, tak menjawab bujukannya, dan segera melengos pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan segala kelakuannya yang menjengkelkan.

"Sakura!" Dia mengejarku. Dengan dua langkah panjang, dia bahkan dapat menyusulku yang sudah berjalan lebih dari sepuluh langkah. Ooooouhhh! Kaki sialan! Bokong sialan! Uchiha sialan!

Aku hanya bisa menunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajah dibalik helaian rambut merah mudaku yang tergerai, ketika tetangga kami _Mrs_. Akasuna Chiyo, yang kelihaatannya baru pulang dari pasar, memperhatikan aku dan Sasuke. Sebelah alis wanita tua berambut putih itu terangkat melihat cara jalanku.

Memalukan!

"Sakura!" Sasuke masih saja merajuk, dia mengimbangi kecepatan jalan anehku yang selambat siput.

"Maafkan aku. _Okay_?"

Oh Tuhan. Kenapa tadi malam aku mau bercinta dengan mahluk ini? Dia benar-benar menjengkelkan!

"Hmm." Aku mendengus. Mengitari lorong untuk menuruni tangga. Ya ampun turun tangga. Huuhuuhuu. Bokongku nyeri.

Aku mendesah, mengambil nafas panjang sebelum memulai langkah pertama untuk turun tangga. Aduh-duh-duh-duh!

"Hmmm itu maksudnya, iya? Atau tidak?"

Bolehkah aku membunuh laki-laki ini sekarang juga? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku kesulitan turun tangga gara-gara perbuatannya tadi malam? Bisa-bisanya dia merecokiku.

"Sakura?"

"IYA!" Bentakku tak tahan lagi. Sasuke menyeringai senang.

Aku mendesah putus asa, lalu kembali meneruskan kegiatan turun tangga yang menyakitkan.

Aduh, aduh. A ... "Hei!" Aku memekik saat Sasuke tiba-tiba melesat ke depanku. Dia sedikit membungkuk, lalu menaikanku ke punggungnya.

"Apa-apaan?!"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak protes. Aku tahu pantatmu sakit karena perbuatan tanganku tadi malam," aku merona mendengar perkataannya yang kelewat santai. "Jadi santai saja. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu berjalan kemana-mana dengan gaya Donald Bebek seperti itu."

Hn. Yeah. Santai. Aku bisa melakukannya.

"Oh ya. Sebenarnya kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran, dia menggendongku menuruni tangga.

"Ke apotik depan. Ada yang perlu kubeli."

"Owh. Memangnya kamu mau beli apa?"

Aku memutar mata mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Urusan wanita, kamu nggak perlu tahu," ketusku. Dan ...

_Plak!_

... Tubuhku menegang, dan mataku melebar, mencoba meresapi rasa perih yang kembali menyengat di pantatku.

Sialan! Dia kembali memukul bokongku? Dia tahu bokongku sedang sakit, tapi kenapa dia memukulinya?!

"Hari ini kamu nggak kerja?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke, aku menjambak rambutnya keras.

"Hei apa-apaan? Sakura! Kita bisa jatuh!" Teriaknya berjalan agak oleng. Dia melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus, sehingga kami tiba di lantai bawah. "Sakura!"

_Plak!_

"Berhenti memukul bokongku bodoh! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau itu sakit?!"

Dalam ritual berikutnya, tolong ingatkan aku untuk membalas Sasuke, mengikatnya di langit-langit, lalu memukul bokongnya dengan cambuk berkuda.

.

.

Senin pagi yang cerah, dan aku tiba terlalu awal di Studio. Hari ini aku dan Ino akan melakukan pemotretan untuk rancangan produk baru. Katanya sih, pakaian dalam yang akan diproduksi ini memiliki kualitas yang sangat bagus, karya seorang perancang baru, lulusan sekolah mode dari Paris. Tapi aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

Mau rancangan baru ataupun rancangan lama, bagiku sama saja. CD dan _bra _itu hanya akan terlihat bagus dipakai, kalau kamu memiliki bentuk tubuh yang seksi, dan kecantikan yang menunjang. Yang terpenting untukku sekarang adalah, produk baru keluar, bayaran naik. Saat ini aku sedang butuh uang.

Apa? Minta pada orang tuaku? Tidak-tidak! Walaupun aku sangat berharap pada warisan mereka, tapi aku sudah dua puluh sembilan tahun! Akan sangat memalukan kalau perempuan setua aku meminta uang pada orang tuaku.

"Rajin sekali." Mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah yang sedang kubaca, aku menemukan Sasori dan asistennya berada di depan pintu studio yang terbuka, mereka terlihat kerepotan membawa perlengkapan pemotretan. Aku dengar mereka mendapatkan pelengkapan pemotretan yang baru dari perusahaan.

"Oh. Hai Saso," sapaku kalem sebelum kembali membawa mata pada majalah yang sedang kubaca.

"Haruno. Tidak biasanya kamu hadir secepat ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Aku mendengus mendengar nada ingin tahu yang keluar dari pertanyaannya. "Aku tidak akan menjawab itu. Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu dengan baik Akasuna."

Sasori terkekeh. "Owh. Aku hanya penasaran. Apa kamu datang lebih pagi untuk mengawasi pacarmu, yang sedang mengawasi cewek-cowok seksi di _gym _seberang?"

Apa? Aku mendongak menatap Sasori, dengan sebelah alis terangkat bingung. "Pacar?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Sasori beranjak ke arahku lalu duduk di kursi di depanku. Dia membiarkan asistennya bekerja mengatur peralatan, lampu-lampu untuk pemotretan nanti.

Aku mendengus. _Sasuke masih mengawasi gym depan?_

"Dia bukan pacarku."

Sasori tertawa. "Bukan? Lalu adegan ciuman panas jum'at lalu di depan studio?" Hah. Fotografer sialan ini sudah menemukan lelucon untuk mengejekku sepanjang minggu. "Owh." Memasang ekspresi pura-pura terkejut yang berlebihan, cowok berambut merah itu mencondongkan badannya ke arahku. "Jangan bilang kalau kamu salah satu hareemnya Uchiha?"

Memutar mataku, aku mendorong wajah Sasori menjauh. "Tutup mulutmu Saso. Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu."

Ketika Sasori akan kembali bertanya, Ino datang menyelamatkanku. Hari ini dia tampak begitu cantik dan bersemangat, sehingga membuat Sasori terpesona, dan kehilangan pegangan selama beberapa detik.

"Ayo kita mulai."

.

.

_Bajingan!_ Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa kesal. Sepulang dari pemotretan aku menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang perempuan seksi berambut gelap di depan gym. Mereka tampak begitu akrab, dan—aku benci mengakuinya—mesra. Sasuke berdiri membelakangiku, sementara si rambut gelap, terlihat berkali-kali mencolek pinggang dan panggul Sasuke.

_Owh. Dasar gigolo!_

Menggertakan gigiku marah, aku beranjak menuju ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobilku.


	11. Chapter 11

Kesal saat melihat 'dia' bermesraan atau bercanda dengan perempuan—_dalam kasusku bisa juga laki-laki—_lain, merupakan gejala dari penyakit cemburu? Ya ampun! Yang benar saja?

Aku? Cemburu pada si Brengsek Uchiha? TIDAK MUNGKIN! Cemburu itu hanya untuk perempuan putus asa, yang masih berharap pada laki-laki yang dicintainya. Sedangkan aku? Rasa cintaku pada Sasuke sudah menguap dua belas tahun yang lalu, setelah dia meniduri Suigetsu di dapur rumahnya! Tapi … mengingat perasaanku yang mendadak galau ketika melihat Sasuke berbicara mesra dengan si rambut gelap di depan gym, membuatku ragu, apa benar perasaan cintaku pada Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi? Kalau memang sudah tidak ada, kenapa aku masih bisa cemburu saat melihatnya bersama perempuan lain?!

Ouuhhhh! Kacau! Kacau! Kacau! Aku benar-benar bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Jika mengikuti kata hati, _meminjam istilah Anastasia Steele, 50 Shades,_ dewi batinku bilang, aku mencintai Sasuke. Sementara bawah sadarku yang masih waras, membunyikan alarm peringatan, mengatakan bahwa aku sudah tidak mencintai Sasuke, laki-laki berotak cacat dan memiliki penyimpangan seks seperti itu tidak pantas untukku, jadi aku harus mengabaikannya.

Tapi ... Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BISA MENGABAIKAN SASUKE! Terlepas dari semua kecacatan dan kekurangannya, dia laki-laki yang baik, dan ... Aku menyukainya.

"OOOUUUHHHHHH!" Bangun dari posisi tidurku di atas kasur, aku kemudian berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

Aku frustrasi dengan perasaanku. Selain itu juga, ingatan tentang Sasuke yang berbicara mesra dengan si rambut gelap di depan _gym_, terus berkelebat di kepalaku hingga membuatku kesal sendiri.

"Kalau begini terus aku bisa gila!" Keluhku frustrasi.

Aku harus keluar untuk mendinginkan kepalaku. Aku butuh pelampiasan. Aku ingin memukul sesuatu. Emmm ... Waktunya berlatih _kickboxing_?

.

.

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa hari ini takdir begitu jahat padaku? Sudah cukup seharian aku menghabiskan waktu untuk bergalau-galau ria, menangisi perasaan bodohku terhadap si mesum Uchiha. Namun saat aku hendak pergi ke _gym_ untuk berlatih _kickboxing_, aku malah berpapasan dengan Sasuke di lorong. Dia bersama dua orang teman laki-lakinya, dan seorang perempuan seksi yang tampak mabuk. Ini bahkan belum jam sembilan malam, cepat sekali dia mabuk.

Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu diikuti si cowok gay paling _hot_ di Baltimore, Tobirama Senju, sementara si cewek seksi tampak bergelayut manja di lengan besar cowok Afro-Amerika, yang aku nggak tahu namanya.

Apa mereka mau melakukan _orgy sex_? Huhuhuuu, pemikiran itu membuat hatiku makin hancur.

"Sakura?" Tegur Sasuke saat melihatku yang sedang mengunci pintu Apartemen.

"Hmm," responku masam.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyanya sembari membuka pintu Apartemen, mempersilahkan ketiga temannya masuk. Alisnya bertaut melihat penampilanku.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawabku dingin sambil berjalan melewatinya.

"Hei! Sakura!" Aku mengabaikan Sasuke yang memanggilku, dari nada suaranya dia terdengar bingung. "Kalian mulai saja dulu, nanti aku menyusul!" Kata Sasuke pada kedua temannya, setelah itu suara pintu ditutup keras menggema di sepanjang lorong apartemen.

_Hell_ yeah, mulai saja dulu _sex party_-nya. Nanti si Raja Mesum akan menyusul! Sinisku dalam hati.

"Sakura!" Sasuke berlari menyusulku, dan sekitar sepuluh detik kemudian dia sudah ada di sampingku. "Ada apalagi sih?"

"Ada apa, apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku jutek.

"Tuh! Mukamu kayak setan yang lagi mau makan orang."

Iya! Aku lagi mau makan kamu idup-idup!

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa!" Ketusku, kami mengitari lorong.

Sasuke mendesah.

"Sakura!" Dia meraih sikuku, membuatku berhenti melangkah, lalu menyentak lenganku agar berdiri berhadapan dengannya. "Aku kenal kamu bukan sehari-dua hari, aku kenal kamu sejak kamu masih suka ngompol ..."

Ck. Harus ya hal itu dibahas?

"Jadi kamu nggak bisa bohong sama aku. Aku tahu kamu lagi ada masalah," katanya lembut.

_Shit!_ Aku tidak berani menatap matanya. Aku takut aku akan meleleh kalau melakukan hal itu.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya.

Aku terdiam. Sejenak menimbang jawaban. Apa aku harus jujur pada Sasuke mengenai perasaanku sekarang? TIDAK!

"Maaf. Aku hanya mengalami hari yang sulit di tempat kerja," dustaku enggan menatap wajahnya.

Sasuke diam. Dia tampak meragukan jawabanku. Namun dia tidak mendesakku lebih jauh. "Lalu sekarang kamu mau kemana?" Tanyanya muram.

"Ke _gym_. Aku punya jadwal latihan _kickboxing_."

Mata hitamnya melebar. _"Kickboxing?"_ Ulangnya terdengar kagum sekaligus tak percaya.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sebuah seringai miring yang mempesona tersungging di bibir Sasuke. "Pantas saja kamu begitu liar di ranjang. Rupanya olah raga favoritmu _kickboxing_."

Aku mendengus, lalu berjalan menjauhinya. "Kapan-kapan aku bisa mempraktekannya padamu!"

"Aku tidak keberatan, asalkan kamu mempraktekannya di ranjang!" Aku memutar mata, mengetahui fantasi apa yang berkelebat di pikirannya sekarang.

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" Sahutku sambil berbalik melihatnya.

Sasuke berdiri sekitar sepuluh langkah dariku. Dan dia. Tersenyum.

"Hati-hati di jalan Sakura! Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa, Uchiha!"

Sasuke kemudian berbalik, dan kembali ke apartemennya.

Saat aku mulai menuruni tangga, suara erotis dari cewek yang dibawa Sasuke dan teman-temannya mulai bergema di sepanjang lorong.

Aku mengernyit, kemudian buru-buru meninggalkan gedung apartemen sebelum aku berubah pikiran. Aku takut akan menjadikan Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya sebagai samsak tinju.

.

.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini aku sengaja menjauh dari Uchiha. Setelah malam aku memergoki Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang akan mengadakan _orgy_ di Apartemen, aku tidak pernah pulang lagi ke sana. Aku lebih memilih untuk menginap di tempat Konan.

.

Seringai lebar menyebalkan tersungging di bibir si rambut ungu, ketika aku menceritakan masalahku padanya.

"Wow. Akhirnya _wonder woman_ kena karma, dia jatuh cinta dan berubah menjadi _lovergirl_," ledeknya sembari menghindari sambitan bantal dariku.

"Ya ampun. Konan. Aku menceritakan masalahku padamu agar aku mendapat solusi, bukan ledekan," keluhku.

Konan tertawa. Dia beranjak menuju lemari rias untuk menghapus _make up_ yang ada di wajahnya menggunakan lotion pembersih. Beberapa menit yang lalu aku juga sudah menghapus semua _make up-_ku, saat Konan masih berada di kamar mandi.

"Jadi ... Kamu jatuh cinta lagi pada cinta pertamamu?" Konan menyeringai.

"Yep."

"Dan cinta pertamamu itu adalah calon ayah untuk calon anakmu, yang direkomendasikan oleh ibumu?"

"Iya." Aku mengangguk dan mendengus mendengar pertanyaan berbelit yang keluar dari mulut Konan.

Dia tertawa. Tampak puas melihat kegalauanku. Ck. Teman macam apa itu?

"Dan ... Uchiha Sasuke, si polisi keren, yang digilai banyak cowok dan cewek di Baltimore itu adalah cinta pertamamu?"

Aku memutar mata. Mulai kesal dengan Konan. Harus ya dia menanyakan masalahnya satu-satu seperti itu? Menyebalkan. Seperti aku ini anak TK saja.

"Berhenti membuatku kesal Konan."

Turun dari tempat tidur, aku beranjak menuju ke lemari pakaian Konan, lalu mengeluarkan salah satu gaun cantik berwarna hijau dari dalam sana. Hei! Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku bukan tamu tak tahu diri yang dengan seenaknya meminjam pakaian tuan rumah. Ini gaun tidurku sendiri, yang aku beli kemarin bersama Konan sepulang dari pemotretan. Dia memaksaku menyimpan gaun itu di lemarinya.

Konan tertawa. "Maafkan aku, Sayang. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat mendengarmu jatuh cinta lagi," ucapnya lembut sembari beranjak menuju ke tempat tidur. Dia telah selesai dengan make up-nya.

Sementara aku sibuk melepaskan celana jins dan Tshirt-ku, setelah itu menggantinya dengan gaun tidur. Ck. Kalian benar-benar berisik. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku telanjang di depan Konan? Hal itu tidak masalah selama kami berdua masih sama-sama straight.

"Kalau kamu mencintai Sasuke, kenapa kamu merasa tak nyaman dan menjauhi dia?" Konan tampak merenung. "Bukannya itu akan menambah masalah."

"Menambah masalah?" Aku mengulang pernyataannya menjadi pertanyaan.

_Ms._ Konan mendesah. "Selain masalah perasaanmu pada Sasuke, yang masih belum hilang setelah dua belas tahun. Kamu juga punya masalah, perjanjianmu dengan ibumu yang menyuruhmu hamil dan punya anak dari Sasuke."

Sial! Aku melupakan calon cucu untuk Ibuku!

"Saranku, laksanakan dulu kewajibanmu memberi cucu untuk Ibumu. Mengenai perasaanmu pada Sasuke ... biarkan mengalir seperti biasa, untuk saat ini nikmati saja dulu hubunganmu dengannya."

Aku termenung mendengar nasihat Konan. _Benar Sakura, nikmati saja dulu rasa sakit hatinya, _pikirku kering.

Baik dua belas tahun yang lalu ataupun sekarang, konsekwensi mencintai Sasuke tetap Sama, yaitu patah hati.

.

.

Jum'at sore. Aku kembali ke Apartemenku, hari ini hari yang melelahkan dan juga menyenangkan untukku. Melelahkannya, karena seharian ini aku sibuk melakukan pemotretan terakhir untuk produk pakaian dalam, perusahaan pelit yang selama ini mengontrakku. Masa kerjaku di sana berakhir. _Yes!_ Dan yang menyenangkannya, setelah kontrakku dengan perusahaan pelit itu berakhir, aku tidak perlu pusing-pusing mencari _job _lagi.

Aku mendapatkan dua kontrak tawaran pekerjaan sekaligus. Hebat kan? Yang pertama, aku ditawari untuk menjadi model, wajah baru, _Beautyflow, _salah satu _merk _parfum mahal, buatan perusahaan besar yang bermarkas di South California, dan yang kedua, aku mendapatkan tawaran untuk melakukan pose telanjang di halaman tengah majalah Playboy dengan bayaran yang ... Lumayan Wow.

Untuk opsi pekerjaan kedua, aku rasa aku perlu pikir-pikir dulu. _Dad, _pasti akan kena serangan jantung kalau tahu aku mau berpose telanjang di sebuah majalah terkenal. Beliau saja masih setengah hati menerima pekerjaanku sebagai model pakaian dalam. Dan juga ... Selama aku masih terikat perjanjian dengan ibuku untuk membuat anak dengan Sasuke, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Baltimore dan tinggal di _penthouse playboy._

Setelah sekian tahun, akhirnya karirku sebagai model pakaian dalam kancrut naik juga. Aku benar-benar ingin berteriak sambil melakukan salto sebagai perayaan. Tapi ... Apa aku tidak terlalu tua untuk jadi gadis playboy?

_"_Sakura?"

Keberadaan Sasuke yang saat itu baru keluar dari Apartemennya, membuatku kembali ke alam nyata. Dia menatapku muram.

"Eh? Halo Sasu," sapaku kikuk sembari mencari kunci yang kusimpan di dalam tas tanganku. Sasuke masih diam di depan pintu.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan mata gelapnya yang mengikutiku. "Kita harus bicara," katanya datar begitu aku berhasil membuka pintu Apartemenku.

Aku menoleh. Sebelah alisku terangkat menatap wajah tampannya. "Apa yang perlu dibicarakan?" Tanyaku mencoba bersikap santai.

"Kenapa kamu menjauhiku?"

APA? "M-maksudmu apa?" Peka juga dia.

"Kemana saja kamu selama beberapa hari ini?" Dia bertanya sembari bersandar pada tembok di samping pintunya.

"Eummm. Aku menginap di tempat Konan. Kami memiliki acara ... semacam pesta perpisahan, karena kontrakku dengan perusahaan sudah berakhir," sahutku setengah berbohong.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Dia menarik napas panjang. Tampak seperti orang yang sedang menghitung sampai sepuluh di dalam hati, untuk menenangkan diri.

"Aku khawatir," akunya masam.

Oh ya? Aku mengerjap. Tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Aku takut kamu lari lagi dariku," dia menatapku ... Sedih? Oke. Mungkin aku hanya berkhayal.

"Ngapain aku lari dari kamu?" Tenang Sakura. Tenaaaang. "Aku kan nggak punya salah apa-apa sama kamu." Aku memberinya sebuah senyuman manis, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam Apartemenku. Dan ... Dia mengikuti?

"Sasu?" Dahiku berkerut bingung melihat ekspresi anehnya yang tidak biasa.

"Jangan lari lagi Sakura ..." Eh? "Kumohon."

Aku mengerjap. Nih anak ngomong apa sih? Topik pembicaraan yang abstrak.

_Setelah mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya terhadap Sasuke, kenapa otakku malah berubah lemot?_

_._

_._

"Hei! Pertandingannya masih belum selesai!" Protes Sasuke ketika aku mengganti acara televisiku. Dia bersikeras ingin menonton acara pertandingan _football _di televisi, sementara aku mau bersantai dengan menonton acara musik.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan Sasu, beberapa waktu lalu, ketika aku pulang. Dia membuatku bingung dengan topik pembicaraan abstrak, tentang aku yang akan lari darinya. Dan sekarang ... Dia malah seenaknya menjajah wilayah apartemen pribadiku, menguasai sofa dan televisi untuk menonton acara pertandingan_ football_.

"Sakura!" Sasuke hendak merebut remote tivi dari tanganku.

Ck. Apa-apaan sih? Setahuku dia punya tivi layar datar berukuran besar dan sofa yang nyaman di Apartemennya. Kenapa dia malah kesasar ke sini?

"Pulang ke Apartemenmu Sasu. Aku ingin bersenang-senang di sini," usirku. Dan kepalaku mulai bergerak mengikuti irama, ketika MV milik Maroon 5 diputar di televisi. Aku menaikan volumenya.

Sasuke mendesah kecewa. "Kamu nggak asik. Tidak enak bersenang-senang sendiri," dia berkata dengan ekspresi cemberut. "Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong selera musikmu payah," ketusnya.

Aku melirik sinis ke arah Sasuke. "Tidak usah menghina Maroon 5. Mereka band yang hebat. Bilang saja kalau kamu cemburu sama vokalisnya yang tampan dan panas itu." Aku berkedip menggodanya.

Sasuke mendengus. Dan dimenit berikutnya, aku melihat kaki dan kepala Uchiha mesum itu bergerak, mengikuti ketukan dan irama musik lagu _One More Night_. Ck. Munafik. Diam-diam menikmati.

Aku mencibirnya.

"Oh ya Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"Besok sabtu kan?" Mengalihkan pandanganku dari televisi-yang sekarang sedang memutar MV Miley Cyrus, aku menatap wajah Sasuke yang tampak termenung. Dahi mulusnya berkerut. Dia seperti mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Iya. Besok sabtu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Emmmm." Dia menoleh ke arahku, menatapku khawatir, "Masih ingat pada undangan Ibuku?" OH _SHIT!_ "Dia memintamu untuk datang ke rumah sabtu ini."

SIALAN! AKU HAMPIR LUPA!

.

.

**A/N : **_Rencananya fic ini akan tamat di chapter 20. Maafkan saya untuk ke-OOC-an Sasuke yang kelewatan. Enjoy :)_


End file.
